Unforgotten Memory
by axeloftheflame
Summary: A single act, something which can be easily forgiven goes wrong. Akihisa was pushed to take the blame and ran away having his friends betray him. Alone and afraid, he wanted to end it all only for someone unexpected to change his mind. Determined to right those have wronged him; Akihisa takes on a new life and a new avatar but will things be the same again? An AU story.
1. the betrayal and a new start

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test.

******Chapter 1 The betrayal and a new start.**

We find ourselves at Fumizuki Academy rooftop, everything seems to be normal but this was the day when class F lost to class A when the class rep failed the elementary school test. We find Akihisa Yoshii on the rooftop but he was not OK for he was crying and holding a knife in one of his hands as the tears continued to fall from his eyes. We now join him.

"Why?" Yoshii cried as he held the knife in his left hand as he also cleared the tears from his eyes with his free right hand.

"I know I maybe an idiot but why? Why did they blame me for the lost of the class war?"

"Yuuji was the one who failed the school test and Minami lost as well."

"But they put all the blame on me what kinda of friends do that?" Akihisa asked himself as more tears fell from his face. He recalled all that happen to him that afternoon

******Flashback start**

Akihisa and his friends are in Class F just sighing over their defeat with Class A. All was quite until Akihisa spoke up trying to cheer up his friends which was natural for him.

"Come on guys, sure we may have lost but what did we expect? They are Class A students." Akihisa pointed out trying to remove the disappointment on their faces.

"I'm sure we will get them next time! That is with our reps new plan that is." Akihisa pointed out with a bit of determination as he gives a smile.

"Dude, just shut the hell up will you." Yuuji bluntly stated with a cold harsh voice to his friend .

"Wait, what did you say?" Akihisa asked as he couldn't believe what he just said to him.

"Are you that much of idiot? That you don't understand what I am saying to you?" Yuuji asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Look I know what you're trying to say but why are you saying it for?" Akihisa asked as this was the first time he felt hostility from his frenemy.

"What are you so mad for?" Akihisa added.

"I am mad that we lost." He pointed out, disappointment clear in his voice.

"We should have won against them but we lost because of you." Yujji said putting the blame on Akihisa for their lost.

"What!? Why the hell are you blaming me!? You're the one who couldn't even pass an elementary school test exam!" Akihisa pointed out with an accusing finger pointed at his friend.

"Why blame me for everything? If you haven't noticed, I am not the only one who lost Yuuji." Akihisa pointed out as this only annoyed his friend more.

"So what if you're not the only one who lost? You're the class idiot so the blame goes to you." Yuuji stated bluntly as Akihisa couldn't believe what his friend was saying to him.

Kouta only nodded shocking Akihisa even more. Since Kouta had won against his opponent, he has the right to agree with anything.

"Wait, you all don't think that do you?" Akihisa asked his friends. Feeling hurt that they would think like that of him.

"...well you could try to study more Yoshii then maybe you wouldn't have lost to that class A student." Kouta Tsuchiya or better known as Muttsurini pointed out.

"You also should have put up more of a fight instead of being defeated so easily, Yoshii" Replied Hideyoshi as he agreed with Yujji and Muttsurini. Akihisa was in complete shock, to hear that come out of the girl Hideyoshi or mostly clarified as the third gender... he couldn't believe that he/she would go along with them.

Akihisa was about to respond to this ridiculous accusations they have put on him, he stopped when one the girls he has a crush on spoke up.

"The three of them are right, Aki. You could have done better in that fight." Minami voiced out causing Akihisa to look at her strangely.

"W-what? You to Minami? But you lost as well! Why the hell blame it all on me for!?" Akihisa asked in pure disappointment and anger that she would also agree with them.

"I may have lost but my math scores put me in the same league as Class B. I would have won if I wasn't facing Hideoyoshi's sister." Minami pointed out with a good reason as the rest have to agree with her.

"But... I mean your scores are the lowest even by class F standers" Minami pointed out hurting Akihisa further even more than when she was hurting him with her wrestling skills. He was taken aback with what they were saying to him... even more so that they are friends.

"But it's not my fault we lost! Why blame it all on me!? It's not fair at all!" Yelled Akihisa as he couldn't believe that they were putting all the blame on him.

"But Akihisa-kun, they are right in a way." Mizuki pointed out causing Akihisa to abruptly stop and turn to look at her with shocked eyes.

"You could focus more on studying so you could be of more use to the class." She added putting more salt in the wound.

"Then we wouldn't have lost at all after saying your good with your left hand." Mizuki said with a bit of a flustered face but was unnoticed by Akihisa.

"WHAT!? You to, Himeji-san!?" Akihisa screamed in utter shock. He couldn't believe that the calm and beautiful flower of class F would say such a thing.

"But why!? I thought we where friends! But all of you just blamed me for one lost!" Akihisa pointed out as this was too much for him, better yet too unfair for him.

"Yuuji was the one who failed the test on purpose!" Akihisa yelled accusing Yuuji for their lost.

"What do you mean? Dude I didn't fail it on purpose." Yuuji pointed out as he puts his hands behind his head laying on the floor of the class.

"Yes you did! You even said Shouko was going to make a mistake because of a promise!" Akihisa pointed out further proving his point.

"But you failed on purpose because of that damned promise!" Yuuji stood up fast as he didn't like how he was being accused of being soft to Shouko.

"You don't know anything! Shut up you idiot!" He yelled at Akihisa but he merely continued.

"Idiot? Huh! Is that the best you got? I maybe an idiot but even I know the reason you failed." Akihisa pointed out with a hint of confidence in his voice.

"You did it so to not make Shouko look bad! Because you have some feelings for her yet you couldn't even bring yourself to do admit it! Well? Am I wrong class rep!?" Akihisa asked shaking the very calm and collected Yuuji for the first time.

Yuuji just didn't say anything at all and stood silent till he spoke.

"You don't know what you're talking about. But if you where right at least I have a girl who likes me unlike you!" Yuuji said pointing a finger to Akihisa which made him took a step back in shock.

"No girl would ever like an idiot like you!" Those words left everyone speechless and those words hit Akihisa hard like a ton of bricks.

"W-what d-did y-you j-just s-say?" Akihisa asked shaking as it was clear that he was hurt by his words.

"You heard me! What girl in their right mind would ever date you!" At this point, Yuuji lost all sense of what was right and what was wrong, he just continued to push Akihisa's buttons further and this brought him great pain.

"Hell if you had a kid I bet he would be even dumber than you and your wife would leave you as well realizing that she was dumb being with an idiot like you!"

"Hell! The world would better off without an idiot like you!" Yuuji finished as he can finally take a moments breath.

Akihisa was speechless and hurt beyond belief. Tears just started to form in his eyes from what his so-called friend just said to him. The others were just shocked at what he said to him, they didn't expect him to take things this far. Everyone was silent until Akihisa spoke up with tears falling from his eyes and his fist clenched to a ball.

"S-so? W-who cares if I never find love? M-maybe your right, I will never be with someone to share my life with or have a happy family. I... I-I just don't care anymore..." As Akihisa said this as his tears started to fall both Minami and Mizuki where thinking similar things about everything that was happened in front of them.

_"____Aki please don't say that. We are just mad that we lost. But you will find someone... I just need time to confess... don't say you won't find someone to love you.__"_ Minami thought as she wanted to speak out these words to him but failed.

_"____I know when we have kids they will be perfect.__"_ She wanted to reassure him but she was too shy to say it.

_"____Akihisa-kun please don't give up on love... you do have someone who loves you.__" _Mizuki mentally told him but failed to reach her love interest.

_"____We have to try to stop Yuuji! He has already said too much! Don't worry, Akihisa-kun. I won't leave you after we get married. I promise you that!__"_ Mizuki reassured her resolved mentally but it was already too late for them to respond.

They both felt hurt as they saw tears fall from his eyes, even more so that this came from the one they love.

"Maybe your right... the last part maybe. The world would be better off without me." Akihisa said shocking everyone in the room as he continued

"Do you all feel the same way as well?" Akihisa asked as he looked down at the tatami mat where they're class is.

The others remained silent not wanting to answer him. They were still in shock at what Yuuji said a few moments ago. But Akihisa took the silence as his answer which just made him mad as he cried.

"Fine!" He yelled releasing his anger on his friends.

"None of you will ever see me, the idiot, again! To hell with all of you!" He turned around and walked for the door but stopped at the last moment. He was in front of Minami and Mizuki, what he said shocked the both of them.

"I can't believe I had feelings for the both you! But now that I know how you really feel about me... good riddance to the both you!" He yelled at the both of them as he walked to the door but stopped when they both yelled for him to wait. They wanted him to know that they were his friends, that they didn't want for him to leave… Minami and Mizuki tried to apologize but they were cut off when he spoke up.

"Friends ha!" He looked back at them with sad yet angry eyes.

"What kinda friends do what all of you just did!?" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at them which caused them to flinch.

"I don't have friends anymore! I'm leaving and like I said earlier, today is the last day you will ever see the idiot... alive..." Akihisa said but said the last part in a whisper so no one could hear him. He just ran for the door and opened it almost running into Shouko who just saw his tears and surprised that he was crying. Akihisa only walked past her and said.

"I don't know why you like someone like Yuuji, Kirishima-san? He doesn't even return your feelings. Sure you made a promise when you where kids but times have changed, he is no longer the person you once knew. If I where him I would have accepted your feelings right away so you could be happy." His words left a shocking impression on the faces of everyone in the room.

"But, what the hell am I saying? Like the rep said no one wants to be with an idiot like me... Hahahhaha." Akihisa started laughing but it wasn't a normal laugh at all. It was the laugh of someone who lost something important or he had lost himself to the insanity of the situation. He just made ran for it as fast as he could out the school. That's when he found himself on the top of the school after collecting a knife in his hands.

******Flashback end**

"Heheheh... to think it was easy for me to get a knife from the school home Ec. room. They keep it unlock if people stayed behind and wanted to cook. Maybe they will lock it once I am gone because of what I am about to do." Akihisa thought with a bit of a laugh as he clenched his knife. Tears still continued to fall from his face as he wipes them off.

"But I doubt it. No one will me miss... hell I bet not even my family will miss me! They haven't even written to me or called or even visited me in a long time!" Akihisa said out loud as he hadn't received word from his family ever since he lived by himself all alone.

"I bet they just wanted to get away from me. That's why they work overseas leavening me here all alone."

Akihisa continued to cry thinking what he thought might have been the truth. That no one wanted to be with him or even get to know the real Akihisa Yoshii. He just looked up at the sunset one last time and just wiped the tears that fell from his face and smiled as he looked at the sunset.

"Well I guess this is it my last day. I might be taking the easy way out but as they say an idiot does dumb things at serious times or something." Akihisa pointed out to no one in particular as he laughed a bit at his own cruel joke.

"Well I just hope hell wants me... what am I thinking? Hell probably won't even want me either. Well I can hope right?"

Akihisa just raised the knife and shed one last tear but this was a tear of happiness since he would no longer feel pain. He just aimed the knife for his heart and was bringing the knife closer to his chest. It would only take a few seconds for it to hit but for Akihisa it was a lot slower. Just as the knife was about to hit his chest and pierce his heart a sudden yell stopped him and shoved his knife in his back pocket. He turned around as the yells got louder. Akihisa began to think since he knew that voice from somewhere before.

"Hmmm... I know I have heard that voice before but from where? Dammit! I was so close to ending this pain..." Akihisa thought with a curse to whomever interrupted his ritual.

"I hope, whoever he/she is, leaves soon so that I won't have to be caught so soon. I was hoping they find my body later but... as they say nothing ever goes according to plan." As soon as Akihisa finished thinking the door to the roof burst open.

"Honey! Are you up here~ ? No need to hide from me~ !" A pair of orange twin pig-tails appeared from the door as Akihisa figured out who that voice belonged to.

"Awwwww hell! Of all the people to find me, it had to be Miharu Shimizu, the class ambassador of 2-D. What the hell is she doing up here? From what she said, she is probably looking for Minami." Akihisa voiced out Minami's name in a bitter voice. He heard Miharu get closer.

"Awwwww~ honey your here~ !" She said with a lot of affection but stopped to find out who he was.

"Wait, you're not my honey! Your just that dam pig in her class!" Miharu yelled with a hint of anger in her voice as she pointed a finger at Akihissa who just ignored the pig comment for now.

She expected him to say something back but he just stood silent. She noticed that he was looking down at the pavement.

"_What the hell is wrong with this pig? Last time I saw him, he was all talkative and insulting my honey. But now he won't even look at me the eyes. He just keeps looking at the pavement not saying anything. Why am I even worrying about him in the first place?_" Miharu thought with a scoff leaving her mouth as she adjust her glare at him.

"Shimizu-san, can I ask you something? You can answer me if you want, I don't care." Akihisa asked still not look at her as this made her annoyed.

"Go ahead pig. If I want to answer you, I will so as I see fit. So, what is it?" Miharu asked in annoyed voice as a vein poppoed on her head.

"Why do you hate me so much? I don't ever remember doing anything bad to you ever. Yet, you hate me so much just like the rest. Do you want me gone as well? If so, then please leave so I that I can happily leave as well." Akihisa said in a sad tone that Miharu couldn't help but noticed.

"_What's wrong with him? Something must have happened to him to make him act like this. He said that I want him gone like the others? Does that mean something happened between his friends and my honey? Then this is my chance! If I can get him to talk I can probably find out more about her!_" Miharu thought with smiled but that would prove to be wrong.

"So pig, what's wrong? Anyway, you can tell me anything." She expected him to start talking but was taken aback when he just gave her a cold stare. She looked at him and noticed that he had cried from the way his eyes looked.

"Don't play around with me, Shimizu-san. You don't really care about what has happened to me. You just want to use me just like that damn rep of class F." Akihisa said with anger in his voice making Miharu wonder what exactly happened to make him say that about his friend, but, she just listened.

"Ever since we met he has done nothing but use me. Whenever he has a plan it always involves me doing some kinda of distraction and I always end up getting hurt. What kinda friend does that huh? Sure I agreed knowing what was going to happen to me but some times he lied to me and I still got hurt. Do you even know how much it hurts to be used and not cared if your hurt at all? It gets tiring really fast." Akihisa complained though he still had a rather angry tone.

Miharu continued to stay silent as Akihisa finished his rant and didn't know what to say till he spoke again to her this time.

"What about you Shimizu-san? I have something to say to you as well. Answer me if you can, why do you continue to try to get Minami to love you when she doesn't love women at all?" Akihisa asked dropping the gun onto Miharu as she was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"She has made it clear many times in the past, she has told me." Akihisa pointed out to Miharu.

Miharu was about to tell him off for asking such a thing but the way he asked her wasn't insulting at all. It was like he was curious, that's all. She thought if she should answer him but he spoke again.

"I guess you don't want to tell me then. Anyway, oh well, I understand you don't want to share your reasons." Akihisa said with a small sigh leaving his almost sullen face.

"OK I will tell you why." Miharu spoke out wanting to make things clear with him.

"The reason is because I know we can be happy once she gets her feelings sorted out. We will live happily and have a beautiful girl and be happy forever." She said with a lot of pride as she puffs her breast with hearts in her eyes. She expected Akihisa to laugh at her or say two girls can't have a daughter but he only stood there silent.

"Hmmm... well is that all Miharu? Is there anything else you would like to add to that?" Akihisa asked in an almost bored tone that it almost made Miharu speechless for a second.

"What do you mean add to that?" She asked a bit annoyed as she continues. "That's all."

"Shimizu-san, please don't be mad at me but try to move on and forget about her and find someone else who will make you happy and not keep getting rejected and hurt." Akihisa said as he turned around to face the sunset not caring if she sees the knife sticking out of his pocket.

"What do you mean move on? Wait, what's with the knife in your back pocket?!" Miharu yelled in complete shock and surprise to find such an thing behind his back.

Akihisa only sighs as he retrieved the knife and held it in his right hand.

"Don't worry it's not for you, Shimizu-san. The knife's meant for me." Akihisa explained further surprising Miharu at how insane he was.

"OK! What the hell is wrong with you!? First, I find you up here all alone and crying from the looks of it. Second, you also have a knife and say it's for you. Third, you are also telling me to move on from my honey why!? And lastly, just what the hell happened to you anyway Akihisa!?" Miharu yelled at Akihisa making him stunned. Akihisa only turned to her since that was the first time she ever called him by his name.

"Well... if you must know Shimizu-san then let me start at the beginning. But first, let me tell you why you should move on." Akihisa said as Miharu nodded agreeing with his conditions.

"You have spent a long time trying to get her attention yet she just tells you to go away not even giving you a chance at all. Sure she said she didn't swing that way but she could have at least let you be her friend right? But no, she just pushes you away and tries to deny that you even exist or that your feelings are just wrong and unnatural at all. You act like you don't care that she is just playing hard to get but deep down you must know its true, right? You can deny all that I am saying but how many times has she hurt your feelings over and over again. So, why do you still follow her?" Are you not tired of always being hurt with what she does to you? I know I am."

Miharu was in complete shock as Akihisa finished saying what he wanted to ask her. She was left speechless at what he just said and thought about it. In a way, he was right. She had tried to be with Minami for so long. He was also right about the part about her being hurt by her honey and her rejection so many times she wouldn't even mind to settle for just being friends... but she didn't even give her a chance, just a plain no like always. That's when she felt some tears starting to form in her eyes but she just wiped them a way as she remembered she still needed to know something.

"Akihisa, your right about everything you just said. All of it." Miharu said sounding sad and hurt at the same time. The realization just hit her like a mallet hitting a mole. That she was dumb to keep going for Minami and keep getting hurt in the process.

Miharu felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Akihisa in front of her. With one hand on her shoulder, he gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry, Shimizu-san. I was wrong as well, trying to have feelings for them but look at where it drove me." He said as he griped the knife's handle harder which confused her. Was he going to try to take her with him? No, that wouldn't have been the case... after all he said that he said that the knife was only meant for him.

"Wait, what do you mean drove you to this? What exactly happened and what do you plan to do anyway?" She then suddenly realized what he was going to do in a second. She mentally slapped herself for not thinking about it sooner.

"You-!? You where planning to kill yourself weren't you!?" she asked in complete shock as she backed away from him.

He only looked down at the floor not making eye contact at all.

"Answer me will you!" She yelled.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? I thought you, of all people, would want me gone so you could be with your honey sooner?" Akihisa asked a bit confused by her sudden actions. He didn't have time to properly think about it as she continues.

"I don't know what I want anymore! With what you said earlier. I am not even sure of myself anymore!" She yelled shocking him, this made him feel guilty inside.

"Will you at least tell me what happened to you? To make you consider this path at all?" Miharu asked with the most softest of expressions she could muster.

"Please tell me." She asked one last time as Akihisa gave in. Akihisa only sighed and puts the knife back in his back pocket. He then sat on the edge of the hands rails and crossed his arms and just said fine and explained that it will take a while to explain.

Miharu only nodded and listened to his story.

Akihisa went over everything that happen to him today as Miharu just listened. Shock came to her face as his so-called friends would just blame him for their lost and was sicken that class F would do that. She didn't even interrupt when he said he had feelings for Mizuki and her former honey Minami. He even told her about his parents and what the class F rep said.

"Then you found me up here and well... you know the rest Shimizu-san."

Miharu just stayed silent as he finished his story with a sigh and just turned his head to see the sun still setting. The both of them just stayed quiet for a while, the two didn't even speak till Akihisa broke the silence.

"Well, Shimizu-san, you better get out of here. I don't want you around when I end it." Akihisa said with a weak voice and a smile. Akihisa pulled out his knife again but as soon as he raised it just for him to see she slapped it out of his hand making his eyes go wide.

"Why are you stopping me!? Like I said, you should be happy I am going to die and-"...******Slap!**

A large slapping noise echoed throughout the rooftop for only the two to hear. Akihisa just grabbed his cheek which turned red due to the pain. He stared at her for some reason as tears fell from her eyes.

"Why the hell are you stopping me for Miharu please just let me-" He continued only for Miharu to stop him from saying any more.

"Don't give me that crap, Akihisa! You just want the easy way out!" She yelled with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"Did you ever think about what would happen to the people who care for you or your family? You say that your family wont miss you at all but your wrong! Have you even asked them if they would!? No, you haven't! I can't speak for your friends but your family does care for you! You don't have to do this! Don't you have anyone else that would want you alive and would miss you greatly if you were gone?" Miharu asked as he looks at the ground.

Akihisa just sighed and closed his eyes. He begins to think. He thought about his friends, he would think they would miss him but threw that idea out. It even hurt him when he knows he wouldn't be missed by his two crushes. He was about to give up but he remembered three people or maybe four who would indeed miss him. The first one was his older his sister, he knew she would miss him. The second one was Tetsujin, the teacher that always pushed him to do his best when he was down or in his class. The last one was a little girl he had met a long time ago and still hangs out with her when he can. Her name was Hazuki, he didn't know her last name but she was very important to him.

Akihisa just opened his eyes and smiled a true smile to Miharu then spoke.

"Your right, Shimizu-san. I do have people who would miss me. I can't let them get hurt if I just died. Thank you for stopping me. But I will die today not physically of course. He said with a smile which confused her.

"What do you mean not physically?" She asked albeit confused

"Well in a way, I will die today. I don't want to keep being the same guy I am now. I no longer want to be an idiot. I will change who I am but not for others, I will change for me and be happy for once in my life so this is a new start for me in away Shimizu-san." Akihisa said to her.

"Miharu."

"Eh?"

"Starting today, you can start calling me Miharu without honorifics." Miharu said as Akihisa nodded.

"Well, I guess this is a new start for me as well, Akihisa." Miharu said with a bright smile on her face.

Akihisa just looked at her with a questionable look on his face.

"What do you mean a new start for you as well?"

"Well I want to start again like you and not be seen the same."

"So, does that mean you're not going to go after women anymore?" Akihisa asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know? Think a pig like you will have a chance with me if I go for men?" She asked with a scowl.

"No, no, no!" he replied in his defense but with a small blush.

"Well your face says otherwise." She said before sighing.

"I really don't know what I will do, but, I know that I will stop going for my honey now. I don't really want to go for someone that keeps hurting me." She answered to him honestly as she gave a light blush.

"But I don't want to go for pigs either I have seen what they are like." Miharu said sounding annoyed at the thought.

"Well, Miharu, just like how you say men are pigs there are women out there that are worst than the pigs." Akihisa pointed out making a good point.

"But let me say this, not all men are alike, there are some good ones out there. That take care for their girlfriend and not mistreat other women like other pervs or ungrateful men do." He said with a hint of knowledge that made Miharu a bit surprise.

"I doubt that, Akihsa. Show me one, a man who is not like the other pigs. Then I might believe what you're saying." Miharu said presenting him a challenge as Akihisa has already thought about an answer.

"Well... what about me? I haven't done anything to you or try to force myself on you or even laugh at you when you told me why you want to be with your honey." Akihisa pointed out as he brought out a good point.

"I even helped you see the truth and you are moving on are you not?" He answers with a smile.

"Fine, I guess that's a good enough reason to believe you... for now anyway. I guess I can try to trust men." She said giving a sigh of defeat.

"So I guess this means I have to try to get to know them better."

"Well does this mean your bi now or-?" Akihisa asked as Miharu decides to give him an answer.

"I guess you could say that. In a way, I am but, I won't start dating men right away. Why do ask?" Miharu asked keeping an eye on him.

Akihisa just held out his hand to her.

"Well, I will be your first guy friend in your new life then. Will you be my friend, Miharu?" Akihisa asked a bit embarrassed as Miharu took his hand as a sign of acknowledgement. But. she only considered his offer and took his hand and shook it.

"Fine, I guess we are friends now. Huh, Akihisa?" Miharu asked as Akihisa gave a nod.

"Yes, you might be my only friend now. I am not going to forgive my old friends so easily but I need to get smarter if I want to change." He then lets go of her hand and began to think. Then it hit him harder than one of Minami's arm holds, spine breakers, or German suplexes.

"That's it! I can ask him for help!" He just ran past Miharu who just followed her new friend out of the school roof and to the teacher's lounge. She open the door and saw Akihisa on his knees in front of iron man.

"Please, Tetsujin*! I need you to tutor me to make me smarter so I can no longer be the old me!" Akihisa begged with all his might as he bowed on the floor without shame.

(Tetsujin means Ironman which coincidentally also happens to be a Tekken character in game. Inoue-sensei must've gave him that nickname as an allusion to that character. Coincidentally, he was also made as a practice dummy at Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection which may allude to his job of giving remedial lessons to students.)

Ironman was at a complete lost, Yoshii had never wanted to take his studies seriously and now here he was, asking for tutoring from him and saying he wants to be reborn*. This made him wonder what has happening to him to cause this change in him. Maybe he was shot on the head...

(Yeah, an allusion to Ketai Kyoushi Hitman Reborn or better known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn.)

"Yoshii, what's wrong with you? You never wanted to take your lessons seriously before so why the change in pace all of a sudden?" Tetsujin asked as this brought him back to F Class lost in the war with A Class.

"This hasn't got anything to do with the lost with Class A does it?" Iron man asked as Akihisa could have sworn that he has a sharp intuition which is as sharp as his instincts to find students who lost at summoning wars.

Yoshii only looked up at him and replied. "You would be only half right, Ironman-sensei. There is more to it than that."

"More to it? What do you mean, Yoshii?" Tetsujin asked a bit interested in his story.

"I can't tell you all of it right now but please tutor me! I beg you! I no longer want be the same idiot who is made fun of anymore!" Akihisa begged showing a bit of resolve as he continues to bow down to him.

"Made fun of? What happened? Please tell me the truth and if you do I will be your private tutor and teach you the best way I know how." Tetsujin reassured him with his words as he never breaks his promises*.

(An allusion to Adell on Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories.)

Akihisa stood up and faced Ironman before taking a deep breath and re-told his story again even the part about the knife shocking iron man. But Akihisa left the part out about his talk with Miharu since that was her business and their private talk. Akihisa finished his story again and saw ironman look at him but the look he gave Akihisa was one of understanding.

"OK! Yoshii! I understand and will I do my best to tutor you but if you really want to be a new you I can let you in on a secret about probationary students. But first go home and get some rest, the two of you need it. Be at my house early in the morning, I will tell you the secret then and start your training. Here is my address." Tetsujin said handing Akihisa a paper with his address on it

"OK" said both Miharu and Akihisa but Akihisa was shocked when she agreed.

"Wait your coming to? Why?" He asked confused.

"Well, I am a new me as well and I figure I need to get better as well and you might need your new friend there since Ironman-sensei's classes are said to be unspeakable." Miharu pointed out as this made Akihisa shake a bit in fear.

"So, you might need me there to help since you are going to get private lessons." She said with a wink as Akihisa gave a sigh to show his defeat

"Fine then lets both become better than we are now." Akihisa said to Miharu as she nodded. This assured him that the two will do their best together.

"Oh, if the both of you are coming over then be ready. Because I will be teaching you for 2 weeks. So you may not come to school but I will work you two both to the ground hard." Ironman-sensai said as a dark aura started to surround him. Making both Akihisa and Miharu think what did I get my self into.

******2 weeks later**

Everything seems like a normal morning as all the students are heading to school but one of the students who was heading to school had gone through a complete change since he had been gone from this place. He was no longer the same person in a way ever since he found out about his avatars secret. When he found it out, he could not believe the change he went through as well. He would get his former friends back for what they did to him. He would show them the pain he felt for what they said. He wondered what others would say about his new look.

******Well its me I had a new idea for baka and test I will take this story far. As for the paring I have only seen one story with this paring I am thinking. This story will be a small harem and maybe some Yuuji bashing. I don't hate him but he always gets Yoshii hurt and I am like that's low. Any way what I have planned for this story will shock a lot of people but you have to wait for the next chapter to find out what the secret of the avatars is. Any way still looking for a good beta. The last two I had had problems with there computers so I need a beta anyone. PS please tell me what you think ideas are welcome. And lastly this story might have lemons later and will be changed to the M section. I would also thank my new beat reader alewar warinot for his work**


	2. The new Avatar and Honey

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test.

Before reading this chapter, I would like you to have this song ready when I ask you to play it. Here's a link: watch?v= t7wJ8pE2qKU

**Chapter 2: The new Avatar and Honey**

Akihisa started walking to school taking the long way around since he knew his old friends would take the shortest route to school. He checked his watch and realized he had time to spare before school started. He stopped for a while to think for a bit on how he should get payback on class F for their betrayal.

He has put a lot of thought into it since he couldn't do so in the fast 2 weeks due to the intense insanity of Tetsujin's training but it was all worth it. He just needed to challenge them one at a time and he will first start with Himeji since she is the strongest of the class.

Whether he liked it or not she is the only who, in everyone's mind, is on par with class A. After he beats her, his next target would be Yuuji since he is the class rep and he is a lot smarter then he lets on. The others would be easy pickings for him to defeat since they have the brain capacity to only care about themselves.

Akihisa grinned because he has gotten smarter, before, he and Miharu spent 2 weeks of hell with Tetsujin and his evil teaching methods... but it was all worth it. They both got smarter but still need room for improvement. This can be said because they need to discover their own styles of taking lessons.

Miharu's avatar remained the same but she was happy with that. Her avatar did get stronger and can take on a few class C students by herself and even class B if she is serious. She was a little disappointed that she couldn't get a new avatar like him when she and Akihisa found out the secret of the avatars.

Akihisa, on the other hand, smiled when he found out that secret and couldn't wait to test out his new power he got from learning the secret. His old friends will make for the perfect guinea pigs to test his power on. Akihisa chuckled to himself at the irony of the thought, he was always the punishment bearer and now he is the one who is going to punish others.

Akihisa glanced at his wrist watch after he took in the self-satisfactory of getting revenge. He realized that he has a few minutes left to get to school before the first lesson.

"Damn! I am going to be late! I should have left earlier like Miharu did. If I get there late she is going to bite my head off! I promised myself that the new me wouldn't be late like my old me. Well, I guess I better huff it!" Akihisa thought as he sprinted towards school.

Akihisa ran passing by a few other students who were taking it easy. Akihisa mentally noted that he used to be like them and only went to school for the fun of it, but now he is attending school to take revenge to those who have betrayed him.

Akihisa shook off the thought and focused on the road ahead of him. He was making good time till he turned the last corner and ran into someone he knew. They're school bags and other miscellaneous items scattering around them like shards of a broken glass.

"Ah!" They screamed as they both fell to the ground upon impact. Akihisa picked himself up and was embarrassed that he would make such a mistake. He got his things together along with the one belonging to the one he bumped into as she tried to recover. The girl dusted herself of dirt and dust as Akihisa turns to meet with her.

She did the same and planned to give the boy a good lecture but froze at the last second. Akihisa gave a good long look at her and noticed that she was wearing their school's girl's uniform but what stood out the most was the girl's green hair and brown eyes as he instinctively recalled who she was. Akihisa snapped out of his daze and apologized.

"Gomene, Kudou-san. Please, let me help. Its my fault for running into you like that." Akihisa in a worried yet very gentle tone. Kudou, Aiko, a student well know for her perverse nature and good grades, stood there surprised that a stranger knows her name.

Aiko blushed, though she hadn't realize this yet, as she stares at him. He looked familiar but she couldn't tell who it was. The way he dressed was different from everyone she knew. He was wearing the school uniform of the school she went to but it was in different colors. After a while, she shook herself off of her trance that he felt from him and spoke.

"No, it's alright but do I know you? Who are you and how do you know my name?" Aiko asked as she really couldn't tell who he was a she continued.

"I mean... you look familiar but I can't put my finger on it..." She said as she tried to figure out who this guy was. Akihsia only laughed at how surprised Aiko is and how he couldn't tell him from him. His laugh is of pure joy and happiness albeit the burning bitter hatred he hid from her in his stomach.

"Kudou-san, you really don't recognize me at all? I really don't look that different do I?" Akihisa asked as the last time he checked he looked a fair bit normal... unless you discount his many changes which will be explained later.

"Wait, we met before? Where?" Aiko asked confused as she knew well enough that if she did meet him, he would have left a lasting image on her memory and wouldn't be easily forgotten.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say met... well... how about this? Does this sound different?" Akhisa raised his left hand in front of her.

"That's right! I am actually very good with my left hand." He said with a smile as he remembered that it was a pretty good joke back then... when it lasted.

"Then I got my *ss handed to her." He pointed out as Aiko now remembers who he is. It hit Aiko like a jolt of lightning, her eyes widen in realization at who she was talking to. She points a finger at him as sh couldn't help but gape.

"Y-Yoshii, is that you?" She asked almost dumbstruck. She couldn't believe the huge transformation he went through. She almost couldn't recognize him!

"Ding ding ding! You got it right, Kudou-san!" Akihisa said congratulating her.

"But, I mean... you look _so_ different! With the clothes and wow. Just wow." She said while blushing. She took a good look at him in his new look. Akihisa was wearing the boys school uniform but in a way different fashion.

His blue pants are now long gone and in their place are black pants with a pair black boots. A black shirt under his polo uniform only leaving 3 buttons open to show a little of his chest. He is also wearing a pair of black leather gloves. But what she noticed about him was his hair and eyes.

"Yoshii-kun, your eyes and hair there... huh?" Aiko started but was immediately stopped. She found her mouth stopped by Akihisa's finger when he used his right hand's index finger on her lips all the while smiling.

"Shh... don't say too much, Kudou-san. I don't want anyone to know who I am... _yet_. I want to see if anyone can recognize me in my new style and appearance " He said as he took his finger off her lips resulting for her face to form a deep crimson.

"Wait, new style? Why the change?" Aiko asked curious as Akihisa gave her things back to her which she appreciated.

"Well, it will take too long to explain. But, if you want answers then come to class F when a battle is announced." Akihisa said as this only confused Aiko.

"Wait, a battle? But, if I recall your class can't fight because you lost to us, right?" Aiko asked as what she said was true. The general rule of the summoning battle is that if a class loses then they cannot conduct another battle for the next 3 moths. Or in other words, Akihisa and his class cannot declare war to another class for the next 2 1/2 months.

"Who said I was going to fight another class?" Akihisa asked mischievously revealing an evil smile shocking Aiko. Before she could say anything else Akihisa raises his left hand and reveals his watch whose hands are nearing 8 O'clock.

"Times up, Kundou-san" He packs his stuff and ran off to the school in a hurry leaving her alone to think and on his dust trails.

"_What did he mean he won't be fighting another class? And that smile... it looked evil, like he plans to do something horrible. Putting that aside, he looks so hot right now~ I can't believe he changed so much from when I last saw him~! I can't wait to see what else has changed about him~"_ Aiko said excitedly with a blush. She packs her stuff together and made her way to the school all the while thinking about him along the way like a love-struck teen.

**Fumizuki Academy entrance**

Akihisa made it, he was not in front of the school on time and the bell just rung. Everyone else was making their way to their classes slowly but that is to be expected though there are the occasional rants of the FFF coming from somewhere. Anyways, he was making his way inside when he spotted his old friends who are laughing together like normal. The memory of the time when he used to join them when he got here occupied his mind but it was immediately crushed by his burning hatred for them.

Akihisa is mad that they didn't even care that he was gone for 2 f*cking weeks. He walked up the nearest tree and punched it as hard as his strength can muster which drew out some blood from his right hand where he previously had injured due to Tetsujin's training, the pain settled in but it was consumed by his burning anger. The pain was a small price to pay because them not even missing him hurt a lot more. An evil smile formed on his face. He was going to enjoy his revenge and his secret avatar would make sure of that.

"_Welcome to the dark side, my friend._" Akihisa's little devil said hanging from his right.

"Been a long time my devil." He said with a warm welcome as they awaited for the Angel to come by.

"_Divine punishment! To the lot of them!_" Apparently, he is also agreeing with them on revenge. The two stared at him for a bit before nodding.

"They ….. will... _pay_!_"_ He promised himself in muffled anger and a cold voice. Some people noticed him but ignored him nonetheless. That was until they noticed a dark aura coming from him. Said aura is like the aura that comes out from Ironman but darker and sinister.

He calmed himself down after noticing some of the students around him were frightened and just turned to face his old friends. They still didn't notice him. Still, he just walked through the entrance ignoring all the looks he was getting from both guys and girls but mostly girls for some reason.

He just shrugged it off as he walked through the hallway passing the teacher's lounge and stopped in front of it to look inside of it to see if Ironman is in there. As expected of him, he was and just gave Akihisa a nod and a smile upon noticing him before Akihisa smiled back and gave a slight bow before heading to class.

He walked straight into class F without meeting anyone else only to see that no one was inside which surprised him.

"No one is in here? Not even those damn FFF, who were mostly here earlier than us is here. Are they executing someone already? Well, I better take my seat." He was about to take a seat in the middle of the class but decided to take his old seat since no one would care. He knew that they didn't even miss him at all so why bother avoiding his own seat?

"..." He sat himself comfortably to his cushion which surprisingly helps him a bit for his aching feet from all the running. He pulled out a book that caught his attention during his 2 weeks of training. The book was entitled "Loveless"*. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection to it for some reason. Was it because of his avatar that he felt drawn to it? He couldn't tell really tell but at the same time really didn't bother thinking about it.

(The poem or book called Loveless in Final Fantasy VII. Search it to find out more or if you already know then you can actually understand the comparison.)

**In front of school**

Akihisa's old friends decided to go to class. Yuuji seems to be the only one happy, everyone else is down and upset. Ever since their friend left that day, they all felt bad about what they said. But, what they couldn't understand was Yuuji.

He didn't even seem to care at all that their friend had gone missing since that day. What really surprised them was that his relationship with Shouko seemed to be shaking ever since Akihisa's about how a person has changed with time much to Yuuji's delight.

Tsuchiya, otherwise known as Muttsulini, still continued to sell pictures of Hideyoshi and of other girls in the school's local black market. But, he lost a lot of profit in his sales when Akihisa stopped buying the pictures. He was his V.I.P, after all, and the only one who bought the most of his pictures.

Hideyoshi felt down ever since his friend had left the class. He couldn't even do well in the drama club he was in which caused a bit of trouble for the other members. He still felt that he shouldn't have said those things to Akihisa, but he sided with their class rep which was a bad move on his end.

But nothing could compare to the two girls who were hurt the most. After what Akihisa said to them, about his feelings for the two. They both felt horrible and wished that they never had said what they did. But what's done is done, they can never take back what they had said. It had left a lasting scar on their dear friend and knew that it will be long before they can finally regain his trust.

After that day, Mizuki and Minami had a private talk about their feelings for Akihisa. They didn't want to at first, but they both agreed that they would share him since they found the other had feelings for their crush. They agreed to share him and after what he has gone through he will need all the love he can get.

The only thing they couldn't understand as they headed to class was Yuuji. Why didn't he care at all? Did he secretly hate Akihisa and pretended to be his friend? None of them knew the reason but just didn't have the courage to actually ask. After all, he is the class rep and they need him to lead them to battle.

When they all got to class, they where surprised to see Ironman in class. But they didn't say anything since he probably would tell them why he was there. But they noticed someone else in the room sitting in Akihisa's sit... or should they say cardboard box? By his uniform, he was a student here and the others where a bit gloomy to know that he took their friend's sit but Yuuji walked up to him and spoke.

"I take it your new here. So, let me be the first one to welcome you to class F." Yuuji said offering his hand for good gesture to the unknown person reading his book. His face never left the book as it seemed that he ignored him.

No one said a word but they were shock when the new student finally responded.

"I am not a new student here, Yuuji. The fact that you don't even recognize me makes my hatred burn for you all that much bitter." Akihsa closed his book and got up making Yuuji back up a bit. The whole class got a look at the Akihisa or the new guy, to them since no one could recognize him at all.

"Whats your problem dude and how do you know my name?" Yuuji asked surprised but kept his cool for appearance's sake.

"I know a lot more than your name, Iinchou." Akihisa with a hiss as Yuuji and the others were shocked to know he was the Class Rep.

Yuuji remained unfazed and continued "Really? Like what exactly?"

"Like..." He said playfully earning him a stern look before continuing.

"The fact that you lost the battle with class A because you couldn't pass a simple elementary school test." He revealed as this didn't surprise them the least since it was hot news a few weeks ago.

"So? What the school knows about it. You must have heard that from them." Yuuji pointed out as he made a good point but Akihisa just gave his old friend a shrug.

"Really? Well, could I have heard this from them then?" Akihisa asked mischievously while waving his index finger in front of him which provoked Yuuji to some extent.

"That... all of you blamed a certain Yoshii, Akihisa-kun for the lost of your class?" He asked in mock gesture as this earned him the surprise of his old friends.

"_W-What!?_"

"_H-How did he know that!?_"

"_I thought we were the only ones who knew?! Heck we were the only ones there during that time!_"

The surprised gestures and murmurs they were giving earned Akihisa confidence that he has changed significantly enough to prove himself. Though he would normally not do such things... they were the only exceptions.

What he had said made them all wince in pain at his words as the memory of that time is still fresh in their minds, if not, then all the more reason to hate them. Yuuji was the only one who kept his cool but his friends murmurs didn't help a lot.

"How hell do you know that? Who the hell are you anyway?" Yuuji asked being direct this time as they all knew that there were only a handful of people who knew of what happened. Also, whether he liked it or not he will get his answer even if he has to use force!

"Hehehehe~ You really don't know~?" Akihisa pours salt to their already burning wounds as this ticked off Yuuji further.

"Well, you can call me whatever you want. Not gonna tell you bastards anything. Now... get the hell away from and leave me be!" Akihisa demanded right away with a strong voice as he gives an imposing finger right at Yuuji and the gang as they backed up a bit.

"You didn't answer my question. How did you know that idiot deserved the blame? He is the class idiot, after all. What else is he good about him anyway other than being the butt-monkey?" Yuuji asked as this deterred Akihisa's well thought-out advance. He had to admit, Yuuji is really smarter than he lets on.

Akihisa grips his right hand in resentment. His already bleeding hand draws out more blood than what is already unnecessary. The bitterness that he feels at his stomach right now is wanted to give the guy a taste of his own medicine... but held back as it wasn't a good time. Akihisa then gave an evil smile after he had thought of something good.

"Well, since you want to so badly... I guess I'll give you an answer. About how I know everything..." All heads were on him now as he thought everything is going smoothly thus far.

"He told me... everything." This confused the gang as Yuuji prompted the question... though he felt a sickening feeling in his gut that he already knows who it was.

"Who told you?" Before he could answer, he let the silence sink in so that everyone in the room can his words would leave a lasting impression on them.

"Who else could it be?" He started before glancing over to his other friends. He couldn't help but give them a small smile before erasing it and turning his attention back to Yuuji.

"But Yoshii, Akihisa himself?" This words caused a collected gasp from everyone in the class. Akihisa took note that saying his name out loud has now become a taboo as he can hear whispers from everyone about him.

"It wasn't that difficult really... to find him." He started which silenced everyone's whispers.

"When I found him on the rooftop... he was crying." Though contrary to what he really feels, Akihisa gave a sadistic smile as this goes unnoticed as the whole class went to an uproar. He still felt unpleasant, however, as bad rumors are now spreading in his class like wildfire. His friends, however, is a different story.

Everyone remembered that day when he left their class crying but no one went after him. They still wondered why they didn't try to stop him. But they know the reason why they refused to take action.

All of them felt too guilty upon what they said and left Akihisa to leave the class without another word. But here comes this... _nobody_ who is saying that he was the one who found him. That their friend told him what they did to him... they wanted to know if he knows where Akihisa is at. But before they could say a word he continued.

"So... let me begin, I found him on the rooftop crying. Since I never saw him or knew him for that matter I asked what was _wrong_." Everyone felt a dagger pass their hearts as he continued.

"He turned to me... imagine my surprise when I saw him holding a knife and pointing it at me." As soon as he said that news. everyone was shock.

Everyone of Akihia's old friends stood there in complete shock. Even Yuuji is in complete silence at what the new guy just revealed to them. None of them could even believe or imagine that Akihisa was so hurt that he would get a knife .But for what reason? Nobody dared asked.

"How do we know your not lying to us? You probably don't even know that idiot." Yuuji stated though it fails to know that he would raise an argument that lacks any proof to back his claims up. Akihisa hid a smile, he was winning.

"Hehehehe~ I know a lot more than I let on, Iinchou~ Like the fact that your so-called relationship with the Iinchou of Class A... or should I say Shouko? Is the reason why you loss." Akihisa saw Yuuji's reaction and it was _**priceless**_.

Yuuji stared at him with wide eyes at what this person said. Anger settled in as he threw a punch at him which he easily evaded. Yuuji didn't expect him to easily dodge his punches but he never saw the next thing coming.

As Akihsa dodged Yuuji's fist, he clench his left hand into a fist before saying "What's the matter Yuuji? Did I strike a nerve there?" before giving a punch of his own to Yuuji which was directed to his face sending him back a few feet before collapsing on the floor making everyone in the room go gape in silent shock as he said the following words.

"See? I told you I was good with my left hand~" Akihisa said in mock gesture followed by a smile shocking all his friends including Yuuji, who was on the floor. Only two people had the courage enough to speak. They were the last people he wanted to talk to, especially after what the girls did to him.

"Aki...?"

"Akihisa-kun...?" The look of surprise on their faces was indescribable. They expected him to talk to them but he just ignored the two.

"Hehehehe~ What's the matter guys? Don't like the new me?" He said trying to be suave as they remained silent.

They just looked at what he meant his clothes were different but what they noticed the most about his change was that his brown hair and brown eyes were gone. In their place were sliver hair and green eyes. They were just being stared at by those green eyes but they were eyes filled with hate and pain.

They didn't get to say any thing because the door to their class suddenly opened and they heard someone yell the following "Honey~! Your here~!"

They all turned to the sliding door saw Miharu running at them. She just jumped midway towards them. Minami braced herself as she thought she was aiming for her but they went they were shocked to find Miharu jump to someone else.

When she jumped not on Minami, which was a relief for her, but relief was replaced with anger along with Mizuki's. When they turn to see her hugging Aikhisa and Akihisa hugging her back not trying to push her away. The cold and dark aura of both the jealous girls filled the room as their friends took a step back, even Yuuji who doesn't want to get involve in it.

"You should have told me you where here!" Miharu said a bit annoyed that Akihisa didn't meet with her earlier for them to talk.

"Well, it sort of slipped from my mind. I had something else on my mind along the way. I am sorry, Miharu, it won't happen again I promise you that." Akihisa said with a sweet and gentle voice before he planted a kiss on her forehead for making her blush a bit.

The others where in completely in shock but Minami and Mizuki were angry at what they saw in front of them. None of the boys wanted to say anything due to fear, yes, fear! Who is crazy enough to talk some sense into them if they're this mad!?

"What hell are you doing, Miharu?! Get the hell off him!" Minami yelled as she tried to grab Miharu off of Akihisa. But before she can do that her path is blocked by her crush. Only, this time, the expression in his eyes were of pure hatred and disgust the likes of which no one has ever seen him done before.

"You won't lay a hand on my friend, Miharu, Shimada-san." Akihisa's calm yet angry voiced proved to be a powerful weapon as she instinctively backed away from him.

"Wait! You're friends with Miharu!? She hates men! And why did you even kiss her!?" Minami asked a bit hurt by his actions and at the same time jealous. Unbeknownst to Akihisa is that she was jealous of her because he showed her some affection which he thought was common among friends.

(No, not really. Westerners do that but never Japanese unless they are really close. But even then you need to be careful with your actions less you want to hurt the feelings of the person you kissed.)

"I will explain that later if you want." Akihisa said as he turned around to look at the angry faces of the rest of the class.

"It looks like I have some _friends_ out here who want a piece of me." Akihisa said in a sarcastic manner as he to Miharu who glared at the FFF. They were getting closer to him, little by little with dark auras forming around them which was their signature mark when they want to claim first blood*. They were all ready and have already changed into their robs. The leader, Sugawa, stopped in front of him and spoke.

(Defense of the Ancient's Hero kill reference. Sorry, I couldn't help myself from writing that.)

"_**Akihisa**_ _**Yoshii.**_ You have broken our most sacred rule by dating a girl! Your punishment for this betrayal **will!** **Be! Death**!" He declared as all of the FFF members roared in anticipation for killing Akihisa. What they didn't know was that this was all an elaborate plan he had set up and they were all taking he bait like the idiots they are.

Akihisa couldn't help but form a grin. His intentions forming a dark aura on his body made some of them back away in surprise or shock. But Akihisa manages to control himself a little longer as to not reveal his intentions any further.

"No thanks~" Akihisa said with a smile though with evil intentions behind it.

"But, if you want my death to come early so badly... then why don't you have summoner's battle with me?" The whole FFF were unfazed by his suggestion as they knew him too well and that his bluffing tactics saves his ass more than once.

"I challenge you all to a battle. All of you FFF members vs me. What do you say to that?" Akihisa asked baiting all of them to jump the gun and accept the challenge. Heck, they were already in the presence of a teacher who can allow in-class battles so if they refuse then it's the remedial class(Hell) for them!

"We accept your terms! Prepare to die, Akihisa, Yoshii!" They yelled with a battle-cry as Akihisa had them where he wanted them. He wanted to save his powers for late but... these guys will be the first to fall victim to his new avatar.

Yoshii's old friends just stood there in utter shock and surprise at what he said. But before they could say anything they heard him challenge all of them in front of Ironman.

"Tetsujin-sensei! I challenge these guys in a battle for history!" He exclaimed as Ironman nodded.

"I approve!" And with that a summoning barrier appeared around the class and several shouts of yelled "Summon" to let out the rest of the FFF's avatars who also adorned the FFF wardrobe. The FFF had all summoned their avatars ready to face Akihisa with their scores all around 50 and a few at 90.

They all stared at Akihsa who had not summoned his avatar yet. He just coolly looked at the lot of them and dark smile around his face and so did Miharu.

"Well, I guess its time don't you think so, Miharu?" He asked as she nodded.

"Of course, my honey. Let's go! Summon!" she yelled as her avatar appeared in her gladiator armor ready for battle with her score around 130. The others looked at her avatar and noticed that it looked stronger than it was usually. But then they heard Akihsa laughing with his left hand over his face.

(Final fantasy 7 one winged angel starts to play for a good reason trust me.)

"Hahahahahah! Now are you all ready for me? Let's go! Summon!" He yelled but a black orb only appeared in the center of the field and lighting started to flash and spark around it like it was some sort of malfunction but Akihisa, Miharu, and Ironman know that it wasn't the case and didn't call back his summoning field.

The field started to rupture making everyone step back as the orb kept growing in size. But, they saw something coming out of it. A hand burst out from the black orb as black ooze disgustingly fell to the floor before disappearing. Little by little, cracks started to appear within the orb until finally it broke apart revealing Akihisa's new avatar.

They saw a figure slowly descending from the orb holding a very long sword too long for avatars to wield. When he landed they got a good look at the avatar standing next to Miharu's avatar who just had hearts in her eyes when she looked at the Avatar that appeared.

Akihisa's old friends looked at the avatar with wide eyes, even the FFF were speechless at what they were seeing before them. The avatar had long sliver hair and green eyes. It wore a black cloak, black pants, and a pair of combat boots. In all, he looked exactly like Akihisa, except for the way he dressed and for the long sliver hair and black cloak.

"Allow me to introduce my new avatar. I call him Sephiroth or should I say he calls him self that?" The moment Akihisa said his name, Sephiroth eyes glowed green and he hoisted his sword over his left shoulder getting ready for battle. The FFF backed up because they saw the score reaching 400 points.

"Like I said, I am no longer an idiot. Now should I bring you all in _**despair**_?" Akihisa said the last sentence slowly before he turned to Miharu who got her avatar ready.

"Miharu! Let's go!"

"Right!"

They both ordered their avatars to attack and their avatars just looked at each other and nodded before they rushed the FFF. Simply put, the battle can be compared to that of high school teens hustling middle school kids.

Sephiroth's weapon, which was called a Nodachi which was a type of Japanese long sword, had enough length to easily knock away his enemies and defeating them without a sweat. His avatar merely moved his sword sideways before making a slash for 3-5 avatars to be instantly defeated. Miharu was holding out on her own quite fairly but she couldn't keep up with Sephiroth who merely hacked away at a mockery of an attack unit in front of it.

The battle only lasted a few seconds before every last avatar was knocked out and defeated. Akihisa's old friend watched the carnage and destruction of the FFF by the hands of their friend but since their scores were very weak it was an easy result. After the battle ended only two avatars remained standing, they suddenly disappeared as the summoning field was recalled as Ironman yelled.

**"Those who are KIA are moved to the remedial classroom immediately!" **Nothing more needed to be said as the cries of the FFF in the hands of Ironman can be heard as he drags them all away to his class.

(one winged angel ends.)

"Ara ara~ Well, that was a huge disappointment~ I was hoping to try out my new avatar on my all of you~" He said with a disturbing smile which made everyone else back away, except for Miharu.

"Maybe I should call Tetsujin-sensei for another round?" Akihsa asked as his dark aura surrounded him once again as he prepares to take them out of commission.

"Well, like I said. What do you think of the new me?" He asked but with a smile looking like his old self again.

The others couldn't say anything at all. They were all too stunned at what they just saw. Their friend had gotten a new avatar and he had changed his look as well. But he was also on good terms with Miharu, the man-hater. What exactly happened in the last 2 weeks when he was gone from school? But only one person spoke up for their group.

"Akihisa, what the hell are you doing here anyway?! And why is your avatar different then before?!" Yuuji yelled as veins popped out of his head.

"I don't have to answer to you, Iinchou. I may be in this class but I won't listen to anyone of you at all. I only answer to my real friends, not fake ones." The last words he said created a large hole in their hearts, except for Yuuji who didn't care. That's when the door to the class open again but this time to reveal Aiko who just ran in and stopped in front of Akihisa.

"I am here like you asked. Now, please give me some answers, Yoshii-kun." said Aiko who had to run from her classroom on the other side of the school to theirs.

Aikhisa looked at her and thinks.

"_Damn! I didn't think she would come. But, she wants answers... I don't want to talk and tell it to her in front of my so-called friends... but maybe I should? Then they will see I am no longer the same person as I was before."_

Akihisa walked past Aiko and his old friends. They turned a bit confused but found him taking his seat at his old one and was going to start but someone interrupted him.

"Honey, your hurt aren't you?" Miharu asked with worry in her voice as she rushed to Akihisa's side and grabbed his right hand making him wince in a pain.

"Ouch! Its **OK**, Miharu. It's not that bad. Ouch! Please be more gentle with it." Akihisa requested as Miharu look at his hand before answering.

"Don't worry, I brought a first aid kit." She then proceeds to remove his right hand glove showing everybody that he had an injury earlier. His right hand is bleeding badly and his wounds is smeared in blood. He accepted her help as she started to treat his wound.

"Arigatou, Miharu." He thanked her as Miharu gave a slight but kind nod as she continued. Akihisa looks at everyone before sighing and speaking coldly to them, expect for Aiko.

"Well, we got some time to kill. Since Tetsujin-sensei went to take the losers to his classroom. Hehehe~" He laughed as he continues.

"Well, you wondering about my new avatar and why I am friends with Miharu, right? Well, normally I would say it is none of your guys business... but I don't want to be rude to Kudou-san over here so gather around and let me tell you what has happened to me in the past 2 weeks when you guys betrayed me."

As he said the last part they felt bad at what they did all expect for Yuuji who only listened and plans to get a new avatar as well.

**Well here you go my next chapter of this story I hope you all like it. As the how he got his new avatar you will all have to wait till chapter 3. some people might be wandering why i gave him the new avatar but i will explain why. also should I make long chapters or short chapters please answer in a review. I will also thank my beat Alewar warinot for his work on my last chapter and this chapter. As I say ideas are welcome. I will also explain the relationship with Akihisa and Miharu next chapter so no flaming please. My other story's will be updated soon. P.S i will also be writing a baka and test cross over with high school of the dead when it is up i hope you like it when its up.**


	3. The tale of training

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test.

******Chapter 3 The tale of training**

Miharu continued treating my wound after cleaning it off of blood and dressing it. I sat near a wall near my old seat collecting my thoughts on the matter at hand. I noticed how they all sat around me; it kind of felt nice, in a way, just like the old times. But, no, they are the cause of my pain... I won't forgive them... and if they harm my friends... I will end them.

Akihisa gave a momentary sigh before continuing "Fine... are you all ready? I won't repeat my story a second time. got it?" I have them a look and they all nodded. Good, I don't want to repeat every single detail I'll be telling them. They'll figure it out if I slip out too much info.

"Okay, it all began after you all-" The rattling of the classroom door opening pissed me off.

"Dammit! Am I going to tell my story or not!? Who is it this time!?" I yelled quite pissed at the person who opened the door. I cannot deal with all these traitors around me, well, except for these two but still!

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time... then I'll come back later..." The moment I heard that voice my anger, which was already comparable to a tropical volcano, subsided in a fraction of seconds. After all, I wouldn't be angry to this girl, no matter if she is my friend or enemy.

"Sorry, Kirishima-san, I didn't mean to yell at you," I apologized while giving a slight bow.

"I'm just a little mad and in a bit of pain," I then showed her my injured hand and, as expected, a nearly impossible poker face... no wait, did I just see a hinge of fear in those eyes earlier? Nah, probably my imagination running wild again.

"So... what can I do for you? And what brings you to class F, Kirishima-san?" I asked with a gentle smile that I only give to people I consider my true friends. Why would I give one to her, you ask? Well, that's something I'd rather keep to myself for the moment.

"The reason I came here is because Aikou and I where in a study session moments ago. We were then suddenly interrupted when we saw Nishimura-sensei(Tetsujin) carrying on his shoulder what looked to be your entire class and they where saying a lot things I don't repeat," Hmm... at a time like this, I would make a snappy joke about what she said just now but that's the old me.

"Hehehe... looks like I made a strong impression on them. Did they say anything nice about me?" I asked in an almost mocking tone which everyone noticed, including Miharu.

"No... not a single thing I want to repeat," No fair, Kirishima-san, those puppy eyes you are giving me is just too unfair. But, then again... I never once heard you swear... alright, I don't want to ruin my image of you so I'll acknowledge it.

"But, what made me come here was Aiko. When she saw that she just left the classroom in a hurry... but what made me come was that I heard some of the defeated students say... and I quote "What power" and "He is no longer the same" and "Why did we lose to an idiot?" So I grew curious and arrived here and I interrupted conversation, sorry," She said once again apologizing as I waved my hand. But, during her entire explanation, I noticed that she didn't bat an eyelash right behind me. Is it because... Yuuji was there?

"Well... since your already here... I guess you want to hear my tale as well, right Kirishima-san?" She was silent for a moment before nodding. That's probably her only reason for coming but I don't mind.

"Please, have a sit. But, you better be the last one coming. I don't want to repeat myself," I repeated what I told everyone earlier as Kirishima-san nodded and sat next, not to Yuuji which shocked most, but between Minami and Mizuki who just made room for her.

"_Better take note of that... I may just have saved her or ruined her life,_" I made that mental note at the back of my head. I tried not to eye her too much or everyone would have noticed.

"Well, that's everyone then. Since, Kirishima-san and Kudou-san don't know what happened after our class lost to them. Allow me to tell them what all of you did," I don't know if that came out wrong but I felt a bit of apathy back there. Was I trying so hard to suppress that memory?

I noticed the looks my classmates were giving me. I knew then that this matter was taboo... except for Yuuji. Nevertheless, I told my part of the story to both Kirishima-san and Kudou-san. I told them every bit and detail, like a horror cliche in a movie I kept watching back then. Yuuji didn't even make a wince, I expected as much from my born arch-rival.

Kudou-san gave most of her own reactions for a while and at times I can spot a hint of sadness in Kirishima-san... but I tend to quickly turn over to what happened next rather than stop. I felt that, if I opened my heart to them, then maybe they will understand this unbearable pain in my chest.

I gave Kirishima-san a glance again, I saw her give a tear which made me stop for a moment. They noticed this as I reached to wipe away her single tear. I then continued; to stop them from asking anything else, it was perfect.

When I reached the part where I planned to commit suicide, they're eyes widened. I quickly told them of how it ended with Miharu stopping me from doing so. I don't know why, but I felt like boasting that part a bit to them. I felt myself give a small smile as I glanced at Miharu who flustered.

I also told about my little talk with Miharu and how she moved on to find someone else who truly loved her for her. That last part was important because that was the moment we became friends and I explained to them that at that moment, the idiot known as Yoshii, Akihisa is now dead and reincarnated along with my friend Miharu.

"Well... that's just the first part everyone." I looked at my injured hand which was treated by Miharu and smiled. I should do this most of the time to help me relax a bit.

"Booo hooo, so what? The idiot tried to kill himself, big whoop, and saved by lesbian. But that doesn't explain why the hell you got a new avatar or why the new look, you idiot. So, answer the question and get on with it," If my complexion of Yuuji wasn't stable enough in the past few days, then I apologize. I take back what I said earlier, this guy... has no right to be called human.

If looks could kill, then my laser guided glare on him would have made his head explode. I then returned to my injured hand, it had recovered enough for me to wear my glove again.

"Do you ever shut up, Iinchou?" Do I have to remind him that the only reason I am talking right now is because of Kudou-san? Or does that thick skull of his need a reminded involving my fist in his face once again?

"Yoshii, you got a new Avatar?" Kirishima-san's curios eyes can certainly make any man feel weak just by looking at them... except for me. I'm perfectly used to-

"Yes, Kirishima-san," Hmm... looks like even I cannot help but tell her everything. If this was an official war, I'd be KIA'd right about now.

"I'd love to see that. If it's not too much trouble," And Kudou-san's smile told me that you would trouble me anyway even if you didn't ask.

"Maybe later. But, after the roof incident, I asked Tetsujin(Nishimura-sensei) for help and he agreed to tutor us if I told him the truth behind my sudden interests to study. Well, I did and he said yes," Did I forgot to mention that after he agreed he gave us one hell of a training course?

"Wait, so Nishimura-sensei knows what we did?" I heard a small voice right beside Kirishima-san say as I turned to find the source. It turned out to be Himeji-san, who seems to be uncomfortable about the subject. I gave her a stare and I noticed my eyes glowed a bit in her vision... was this the after effects of the training?

"Yes, he knows. But its not like any of you care." I could have sworn that Himeji-san seemed to back down a bit but I simply turned to my side. I can feel the glares of Minami hitting my face but I ignored it.

"Now, to here's how it all began. About my avatar and about my relationship with Miharu. You all better pay attention because I wont repeat myself, got it?" Though I hated to be harsh with these two, I originally wanted to hid this fact to only the two of us. But, since I promised Kudou-san, I'll make an exception.

I noticed Kudou-san giving me a grin and asked "What was that, Yoshii-kun?"

"I said I wont repeat myself..." My voice lowered as I understood the logic behind her question a bit too late. Kudou-san let out a giggle and I could have sworn Kirishima-san almost drop that poker face look on her. But then again, she hid it well.

"Heyyyy! Not funny, Kudou-san! Not funny at all!" They sure made a fool out of me, I guess I can forgive them for that. I let my guard down just because I treated them nicely.

"Anyways, let's begin shall we? Stop laughing, Miharu, it wasn't that funny all right." I noticed my friend let out a snicker at my idiotic response to Kudou-san's question but covered her mouth anyways.

"Anyway, if there are no more interruptions, Miharu. I am going to need your help telling the story," I asked of her as she nodded. I then began telling them my side of the story.

**Flashback: 2 weeks ago, 1 day after the school roof incident *Third person POV***

Shimizu, Miharu made her way to Nishimura's house. She received a text from Akihisa earlier, since they exchanged cell phone addresses after that incident to stay in contact with each other or if they needed to talk. She almost reached her destination when she suddenly received a call.

**Ring...ring...ring...**

Miharu got her orange cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the in-coming number.

"Akihisa? I wonder what he wants? I am almost there... better see what he wants," Miharu unceremoniously accepted the call and place it over her ear.

"Hello, this Miharu speaking. What do you want, Akihisa?" She waited for his response. That's when he heard him panting roughly at the phone, like he was running for his life.

"Miharu, I have to warn you. When you get to Tetsujin's house, be careful when you open the door and-" That's when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud man's voice at the background.

**"Yoshii! No telling!" **Miharu had to place the cell phone away in order not to get her eardrums broken. Miharu could have sworn she heard something thrown in the background hit something.

"Ouch! What the hell, Tetsujin-sensei?! Stop throwing things at me!" She heard Akihisa yelling back at Tetsujin before returning to his phone.

"Just be careful on your way in. OK, Miharu? See you here. *click*" As soon as the call ended, Miharu placed her phone back in her pocket.

"OK? That was weird, but what did he mean be careful? Looks I will find out when I get there." Miharu told herself as she went on her way. Miharu walked a few minutes before finally getting to Nishimura's home. She looked at the house which looked like a traditional looking Japanese home from the front but she wondered what the inside looked like.

"So he lives here, huh? Well, here goes nothing," With that said, she gave a mental sigh. Miharu walked to the front door and knocked then waited. The door then opened but no one was there, she the heard Tetsujin's voice from the inside.

"Come in. Miharu. We shall begin immediately as soon as you come in." Miharu can feel something ominous coming out of his words earlier as she unconsciously took a step back. She gulped and walked in. The door closed behind her as soon as she did. She got tackled by Akihisa who had a beat up face and a few lumps.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell, Akihisa!? What are you doing!? Get the hell off me!" Miharu yelled as he had his hands around her waist. Akihisa lets got of her and quickly apologizes.

"I'm sorry but I had to intervene before you got hurt since your my friend." He told her which only confused her.

"Wait! Got hurt? Intervene? What are you even talking about?"

"Just look where you where standing a few seconds ago."

Miharu looked where she stood not too long ago and saw 2 texts books sticking out of the wall.

"Wait! what!?" The look of surprise in her face was beyond belief.

"like I said, Tetsujin has already started tutoring me since I got here, and look out!" Akihisa ducked to avoid being hit by a math textbook.

"Dammit, Tetsujin-sensei! What the hell does this have to do with studying!?" Akihisa yelled at him as he tries to look for cover.

Ironman appeared holding more texts books at the ready like a mad man aiming his sharp knives at a target, aka Akihisa.

"Questions come at you fast on tests and in life once you learn to dodge this textbooks we will be ready for our next lesson," Nishimura said as he thew a history and science book at the two who barely dodged in time. They spent the rest of the day dodging textbooks until the next few days.

Akihisa and Miharu where in Nishimura's backyard, listening to a lecture and taking notes while asking for help when they needed it. Trying to understand all that he was saying, but Akihisa just got a big headache and fell backwards with a textbook on his face whining how hard it was to understand it all. Miharu only looked from the corner of her textbook to see Akihisa get back up and resume his studying with a determined look on his face. She blushed a bit. She never really got to know him since he was pig to her. But she would try to change that later.

On the sixth day of their 2 weeks of tutoring(torture) Tetsujin called Miharu and Akihisa to his kitchen. They sat on the table wanting to know what he wanted.

"All right! Yoshii! Miharu! You have done well with the first half of your torturing but the next half will be training your avatars." Nishimura explained while giving them a cup of tea.

"Wait, what for? I mean, we already know how to use them. So, why the training?" Akihisa asked as he made a valid point. Nishimura only sighed and slammed his hands on the table.

"Listen up, it's because I am going to let you in on the avatars secrets. Yoshii, listen up because this will be important to you," Akihisa leaned in closely as Nishimura continued.

"Yoshii, your avatar is special since you're a probationary student. But, this secret is what makes it dangerous since your avatar can change its shape and look depending on how you are feeling or if you want it to change. All of the other teachers know about this but kept silent about it because of the dangers it posed."

"Why is it dangerous, Nishimura-sensei?"

"Even the principal prohibited the changing of an avatar. Once you get your avatar, you stay with it to the bitter end until further maintenance or upgrades. But, if you want, you can change its very form. It could also hurt you, Yoshii, since you can feel its very pain. What makes this truly dangerous is that you could die from this pain or when your avatar is going through the change. I have told you this for your own good. So do you really want to go through with this? There's no turning back once you learn this secret," The look on Nishimura's face foresaw things to come and regrets to follow if Yoshii were to accept such fate. Nobody knew of this secret... until now.

Miharu was in complete shock about this secret. There was no way Akihisa would agree to this. But when she looked over to him, she saw him in deep thought.

"_What is he... is he actually going to accept this just to change himself? Why do I care? I mean, we're just friends but he can't agree to this... I hope he won't,_"

But, in Akihisa's mind, he was thinking the opposite.

"_Hmmm, never thought it would be like this... but I need that new avatar. I will miss my avatar; he has always been with me since the beginning but I need to change. I hope my avatar can forgive me for this,"_ Akihisa thought since he loved his avatar even though it wasn't strong or had a good appearance. He liked it because it was like him and others would always say "what a weak avatar" and "what weak avatar uses a wooden sword?". The only ones that probably never put his avatar down where the class E rep and ambassador. Since the class E rep uses a bat and the ambassador uses a book.

Akihisa took a deep breath.

"OK, when do we get started?" He asked with confidence but a bit fear in his voice.

Nishimura nodded and said "Good. I'll let you be on your way then. And tomorrow, you can have a day off since the next part of your tutoring will be training your avatars to try to get used to your new scores and you will be fighting each other. But during the fight, you will also be trying to change or evolve your avatar," He finished and left in his kitchen.

Akihisa and Miharu left for home that day. But Miharu was deep in thought and had a an idea for tomorrow.

The next day, early in the morning, Akihisa was in deep sleep and having a weird dream involving Hideoyishii, Mizuki and Minami. Akihisa had a smile on his face but woke up when his blue cell phone rang.

"Hello, huh? Miharu? What? The mall? Yeah, I can meet you there. Just give me some time, okay?"

Akihisa got himself ready in his normal clothes before he left.

He thought "_Why would I still dream about them? Oh well, have to get going. But they all did look good in swimsuits, especially, Hidoyoshii. Heheheh..."_

Akihisa met Miharu at the mall and saw her in different clothes which left him shocked. (A/N she is in her outfit when Akihisa went on the date with both Mizuki and Minami).

"Wow! What's the occasion? You look really cute today," Though he only meant it as a friendly gesture, this made her quite flustered as he turned to him quite annoyed.

"You're late!" She yelled at him as he quickly apologized.

"I am but... you didn't set up a time. You just told me to come here... so, sorry I'm late then. But, why did you want to meet me here? On a Sunday morning no less," Akihisa asked giving a light yawn*.

(It's apparently rude to yawn while in front of a girl but if it's a light one then its okay. Also, remember to brush your teeth less you want your companion to smell your morning breath.)

"Well, since I thought you wanted to change... you are going to need a new look! So, you'll no longer look like your boring, unrefined, unattractive self," Miharu explained making Akihisa look down on the ground.

"Ouch... sorry if my look is so boring. But, you're right. I will need a new look to show those traitors(his old friends) I won't be the same anymore. So, let's get going," Miharu started walking ahead of Akihisa already leaving him behind.

"Wait! You didn't tell me why your dressed like that?!" Akihisa pointed out in slight confusion as Miharu was out earshot.

"Damn! She's gone! But, is there another reason she brought me here? Wait! Is this a date?!" The weird looks Akihisa received from the people in the mall were quite priceless.

"No! Nononono! What am I thinking!? This is Miharu! And I doubt she would want to date so soon after moving on," Akihisa pointed and breathed a breath of relief.

"_Fool! How thick can your skull be!?_" His devil counterpart asked as he ignored him.

"_I'll have to agree with him. You are quite the dense person,_" And he definitely didn't want to hear that from his angelic counterpart.

"Akihisa! Hurry up will you!" ordered an angry yelling Miharu.

"Fine, fine. Just wait up!" He yelled back as he ran to catch up to Miharu.

They spent the next few hours shopping and trying to find the right look for Akihisa. But so far, there was no luck. They tried many places, trying different clothes on for him, but things got a little weird when Akihisa walked out of the changing room wearing woman's clothing that was left on the pile of clothes he had to try on.

He got laughed at and he could have sworn he saw a few people blush and take pictures. Wait, was that Mutsurrini at the background just now? Or the fact that he saw Kubo exiting a store and dropped his things when he saw Yoshii in a dress wearing a white bow on his hair. In the end, he ran back inside in complete shame and embarrassment.

Miharu waited for him outside while losing hope of him getting a new look. But, she was wrong, when he walked out of the clothes' store for the last time.

"Well, Miharu, how do I look?" She looked up from him to see his new look. (A/N If you forgot what he looks like, then please go back to the last chapter).

She was left speechless. As for the people around them... they had their own things to say.

"Looking good kid," Praised a passing by guard as he returned to his post.

"Love the look."

Akihisa smiled as passing shoppers liked his new look. Miharu stood there silent until Akihisa grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Miharu! Snap out of it will you?" Akihisa asked snapping his fingers in front of her. She regained her composure before telling him to go. Akihisa followed right behind her out of the mall, satisfied that his new look received a lot of compliments. Neither said a thing till they got half way home.

"Well... later I guess. And thanks for a good day, I guess?" Okay, so maybe Akihisa isn't the sharpest tool in the shed but to the point of not noticing it till now is just too much. In other words, his angel and devil persona's aren't please with him as of late.

"Wait!" She called which stopped Akihisa for a moment to turn back.

"What did you do to your hair and eyes?"

"Oh, that's easy, I dyed my hair and I am wearing contacts see. Though, I had to get a prescription from a doctor first." Akihisa removed his contacts from his eyes to show his brown eyes before putting them back on.

(Take note that wearing contacts without a doctor's prescription is bad for your eyes and may lead to permanent damage.)

"Well, later Miharu, see you at Tetsujins' tomorrow,"

Miharu went home before thinking "_He may have changed his looks... but he is still the same to me,"_

They spent their last week of training using their Avatars which was a bit easy for Miharu. But for Akihisa, it was harder since he was trying to change his avatar which proved be hard for him. But he wouldn't give up even when he hurt his right arm during training with Miharu's Avatar. Nishimura went to stop the match but Akihisa said "No, I'm fine."

But, to be honest he was hurt. Miharu's sword had slashed his right arm but he ignored the pain for the sake of his avatar.

During the third day, Miharu and Akihsa were training outside, Tetsujin overseeing them. The weather was humid and looked like it would start to rain soon and then the Avatars go all out but Akihisa's avatar looked the same but had green eyes and silver hair.

"_Damn it! Our studying with Tetsujin is almost done! I still haven't gotten my new avatar... what am I doing wrong? I know I want him to change but what is it that I need? Tetsujin-sensei said I needed to change and I wanted him to change me. And it also demands my feelings,_" Akihisa thought

Nishimura noticed that Akihisa was deep in thought and knew what was troubling him. He knew he had no choice.

"Yoshii, is that the best you got or were your friends right about you being an idiot?" A simple taunt, a taunt they had expected from him but never like this. It was the baddest of moves to make at the moment and he knew that, he knew that too well and that's why he is pushing Akihisa to his limits.

Luckily, both Akihisa and Miharu didn't notice as their eyes widened.

"W-What did you just say, Tetsujin?" Of course, Akihisa couldn't believe what Nishimura asked him just now and needed him to clarify for it.

"You heard me. Maybe they were right to put the blame on you," As soon as he said that Akihisa snapped.

"Shut up!"

"You barely even showed any progress on changing your avatar. Maybe one of your old friends could have done better," He continued the taunting so that he could push him further which was working.

"I said shut up!" Yelled Akihisa as he was getting angrier by the second every time Tetsujin taunted him. Miharu was getting worried about her friend at what their teacher was saying.

"_Why is he doing this to him? Hasn't he realized that he has already been through enough?_" She thought with great worry.

The last thing was what drove Akihisa over the edge of his anger...

"Who knows? Maybe your Class Rep would have done a better job than you. He was probably right when he said you're no use to anyone and you don't have the guts to change your self. You will just always be an idiot,"

It started to rain at that time just like they predicted. Akihisa gripped his right hand until he couldn't feel it anymore. As evident by the amount of blood dripping from it.

"I am not an idiot anymore! Don't ever say that bastard's name in front me! Do you hear me!? I will prove to them i can change and they will be sorry that they ever hurt me! I will show them the pain they caused me; their punching bag of an idiot will no longer take their crap! He will fight back! They will know of my sorrow and sadness that I felt!" The look on Akihisa's eyes brought a small hinge of fear to both Miharu and Nishiumura as Akihisa continued.

"I... will... show them... ******Despair!****" **Heall but yelled to the heavens as lightning struck the summoning field making Nishimura and Miharu take step a few steps back.

""Did I go too far?" Nishimura asked himself with worry as something appeared in the middle of field.

"Akihisa... just how much pain were you in that day? Wait! What is that?!" Asked a worried Miharu.

Miharu and Nishimura saw a black orb appear in the center of the field with lightning striking the ground in the middle. Nishimura tried to recall the field but the field wouldn't go away but the three saw something floating to the orb. It was Yoshii's avatar floating to the orb but it fainted. It took only a few moments but they then hear Akihisa yelling in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Akihisa fell on the ground grabbing his head in pain. The sacrificed avatar body gave a dark aura and was showing lightning hitting the field faster.

"_Dammit! What the hell is this pain!? Is this what Tetsujin meant when he said that the transformation would be painful? But, I have to endure! I can't quit yet! I won't be weak like my old friends said! I still need to make them pay!"_

The two waited a few minutes as Akihisa just tried to endured the pain but kept screaming. Until the lightning stopped and the black orb releasing Yoshii's avatar and hit the ground, still in a faint position. But the moment his avatar hit the ground, so did Akihisa.

They both ran towards Akihisa and Miharu's Avatar ran to Yoshii's avatar.

"Yoshii! Are you OK!? Wake up!" Asked a worried Nishimura but got no response from Akihisa who just laid in the ground. Nishimura was having trouble if he should give him treatment first or call an ambulance.

"No! He can't be dead! He can't! Please! Wake up, please..." Still nothing. Miharu then used words that she used to say to her old flame.

"Honey, please wake up. You can't die... you still have things to do. What about the people who care about you? You can't leave... please... what about me? Are you really going to leave me, your friend, Akihisa? Don't... because... I don't know why... but I might see you more as a-"

*Cough* *cough*

"Ouch! Did a dump truck just hit me? Huh? Why am I on the ground?" Miharu pulled Akihisa into a hug which confused him.

"Uh... are you okay, Miharu? And why the sudden hug? Are you feeling alright?" He started but sudden realization hit him.

"Wait! What about my avatar? What happened to him!?" Akihisa jolted back up and ran to his Avatar which was just getting up from the ground with a little help From Miharu's Avatar.

The three of them looked at the avatar and his new sword but notice that he seemed colder than Akihisa's old avatar. He didn't even look at them, he just pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a few things shocking them since it looked like he could think for himself. He hands the paper to Akihisa and gave one bow to him and a small smile to Miharu's avatar and the summoning field was called back making both avatar's disappear.

"What's wrong with him? Akihisa, what are you reading?" Miharu asked completely confused at what happened earlier.

Akihisa paid no mind to her as he read the piece of paper given to him by his avatar.

******My name is Sephiroth. When you call upon me, I will appear. Here are some of my moves. But remember this, I am also you. What you feel... I feel. But what I feel... you feel.**

Akihisa read the list of moves given to him by his avatar then read the last part to himself being a little scared.

******I will be watching you, Yoshii. Helping you... is a privilege. I'll be with you... in your mind.**

Akihisa put the note away and fainted again from what he just experienced a moment ago.

******Yo its me Axel I hope you like the chapter and I would like to thank my beta for his work when I post this. I will be having a poll up soon for another baka and test story. But I haven't deiced on what the story will be. Please vote on my poll when its up the ideas are either a Dead man wonderland crossover, a sword art online crossover. Maybe a high school of the dead crossover and finally a story where he is an assassin but hides it. pleases R and R. sorry if Yoshii seems to dark but he dose want pay back.**

******I would also like to thank Alewar Warinot for being my Beta reader.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test

******Chapter 4: Discussions, New sides, and a New student**

Akihisa finished telling his story and ignored the wide eyes everyone was giving. He closed his eyes and waited for someone to speak. He didn't care if anyone spoke at all, he just wanted the silence to end... because it was actually getting on his nerves. To that end, the last person he expected to speak was the one person he hated the most.

"You expect us to believe that load of bull from an idiot like you, Akihisa?!" Yuuji yelled vein popping from his forehead. Akihisa sighed as he turns to look at everyone else. except Miharu, who also doubted him.

"So... none of you believe me huh? Even though the proof is the avatar I used earlier you still doubt me? Oh well, it's not like I care since you probably want me dead and wouldn't really care if I was gone from this world. Well, I shouldn't say everyone. Right, Kirishima-san, Kudo-san?" Akihisa gave them this look that seemed strange in their situation. He gave a smile but his eyes wavered in sadness a bit, a sign that his wounds still haven't healed.

They answered him with silence as he helped himself get up and looked out the window for a few seconds before speaking.

"You know, whether you believe me or not doesn't really matter anymore. Why care at all if the idiot of the school dies and no one would care? ...not even my so-called friends. Since I saw you all this morning, having a good time like always. Not caring that I was gone," Akihisa's cold stare run through his old friend's spines like death clutching their souls. Miharu tried her best to give one as well but Akihisa was more terrifying than her.

They all felt even more guilty that he saw them this morning, laughing even though they didn't notice him. But... someone spoke up...

"Aki... it's not what it looked like," Minami began trying to muster the courage to try to apologize to him.

"Really? Now then, what did I see that today? Please enlighten me, Shimada. Wait, maybe your right. Maybe the idiot of the school saw something that wasn't happening. So, tell me. If what I saw was fake then what is the truth?" Akihisa knew that there wasn't any truth and what happened that day was a truth that cannot be covered in lies. Mocking and sadistic, he broke the moral of most of his friends by just having him talk to them.

And of course, they were shock. Both anger and mockery deep in his voice but failed to notice that he was demanding what was fake about what they did that day. Yuuji noticed this and spoke up, "Before she could say anymore..."

And he began to say things on their stead;

"That's right, we didn't need you around. Hell! When you were gone we were fine! We were better of without you! Even your so-called crushes didn't miss you. Even though you already told them you liked them; they didn't care and didn't even bothered to know you were gone."

Akihisa gave bemused expression before turning back at them. He looked out the window and they could have sworn he shed a single tear. Yuuji's words have reached him in depths he shouldn't have done. Yuuji smiled at this, he won a war against Yoshii in psychological warfare.

Akihisa let the tear fall thinking, "_So, they didn't miss me either. He He He, funny. What Sakamoto just said hurt pretty bad but I got something to say since it is about time. Tetsujin-sensei should be on his way soon,_"

He then turned to meet their gaze.

"Well, Iinchou. Is there anything else you want to say to me? I'm no fool, I know what you are trying to do,"

"Really? The idiot thinks he knows what I'm trying to do? Please, tell me," Yuuji mocking him more made Akihisa's suspicions turn out to be true.

"Very well, if you insist," He said and took a deep breath before he began.

"First of all, you are trying to Provoke me into attacking you. So you have a reason to strike me back. But your efforts are going to waste. Like I said earlier, I am no longer the idiot you all knew. In a way, you all should be happy right? You all agreed with Iinchou that I was better off dead that way." His smiling face made his friends, except Yuuji, feel more guilt. However, Aiko and Shouko could see through him and the sadness he was trying to hide behind his eyes.

Everyone was thinking different things about how the new Akihisa didn't just mock and yell out earlier and now thought of how calm he was with what Yuuji said even though he managed to break his psyche.

"But... then again, Sakamoto. You, yourself, became an idiot," And this drove a nail right through Yuuji's own psyche in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" He yelled in anger. This was good for Akihisa, he was making a good comeback against him.

"You heard me. You call me the idiot but what about your relationship with the school's Valedictorian?" The room stayed silent from the words that left his mouth. He gave an amused smile at the look Yuuji gave him.

"What does she have to do with this?!" Yuuji yelled as he didn't notice that he din't call her by her or that she looked a little hurt by his tone.

Both Akihisa and Miharu noticed, but chose to keep silent for now.

"For your information, Sakamoto. It does have a bit to do with this. Like I said last time, the only reason you lost that test was because of that promise," Akihisa then pointed an accusing finger at Yuuji who was offended and asked "Not this again. What's your damn point?"

"My point is; did any of you really have the right to blame me for the lost of the war and getting boxes for desks? No, you all simply pushed all the blame on me and followed the leader like always; afraid to make your own choices. As for Kirishima-san, she kept her promise to you Sakamoto. Yet you still treat her like she's just an accessory. You ignore her advancements to try to be with you like you don't even care about her. Is there a reason or do you simple not care about anyone but your horribly selfish self? What about your class, Sakamoto? Do you care for them, as your friends or are they just pawns for you to use and discard at a whim when they are no longer useful to you?" Akihisa mostly said this without raising his voice and driving his point down to the very core. The rest looked at him, waiting for an answer in an almost expecting way.

"Well, are you going to answer, Sakamoto-san?" Asked an impatient Miharu as she cleaned she remembered Akihisa's injured hand.

Yuuji remained silent as Akihisa look on with a sigh.

"Can't answer huh? Well, maybe I was right or maybe I was wrong, who knows? Anyways, if you just follow him blindly then maybe you weren't really my friends since you all listened to him and put the blame solely on me without a second thought," Putting a hand to his chest to clarify how much this action hurt him made some of his old friends cringed but ignored it.

"But, Akihisa-kun. We were just mad that we lost. We didn't mean to say all that stuff," Mizuki said stepping forward even though her eyes were on the floor.

"Whether you wanted to or not still didn't give you the right to do so. I was the one who wanted to start the class wars, for you, Himeji-san," Akihisa gave her a sad smile making her a bit shocked in the process.

"What do you mean, Akihisa-kun?"

"Really? And your supposed to be the smart one. Let me explain then, I was the one who wanted to start the wars for you so you can get better class equipment for your studies since you rightfully belong in Class A. Hell, even Sakamoto knew I had a thing for you and Shimada but when I brought it up with him and he agreed. He had his own reasons for starting the war but those reasons I do not know of,"

Mizuki stayed silent as she heard Akihisa's reasons for starting the war. All this time, it was solely for her own benefit and she felt worst knowing that she wanted to speak to him but didn't get the chance to because of the heavy bombardment of words he was saying.

"It's like I said, you just follow on blindly like the rest without even thinking about yourself. Answer me this if you can," Akihisa was making good of breaking her and this time he took his time to drive the nail in the coffin.

"Why did you cast the blame on me without second thought? Did you do it because you hate me and just wanted to hurt me? Or you didn't care about who you put the blame on and just followed Sakamoto? Was I even your friend at all when you blamed me and not a single on of you spoke up for me? Or was I just a tool like I was with Sakamoto?" The words that came out of his mouth hit them harder than any physical object that ever hit them but possible not on par with Himeji's cooking (I wanted to write that).

He was the school idiot and he always got it hard but to get the treatment harsh treatment from his friends and most of all the two girls he loved made in unbearable for him.

"I let all that go but the day you all blamed and betrayed me was sharper than any knife I could hold onto and trust me it wasn't easy." And his idiotic tendencies are still evident in him as well.

"But that was the last straw. All of you went too far and you didn't even disagree with him, that's why I wanted to change." Akihisa then turned to Yuuji when he was finished making Mizuki suffer.

"You still haven't answered me, Sakamoto. Or was I dead on and you really didn't care for her and just liked leading her on," Akihisa gave a satisfied smile while Shouko looked over to Yuuji. He still didn't answer him and this left Akihisa to let out a small laugh.

"He He He, look at the so-called leader of Class F! He can't even answer me or tell the truth and is being out-of-place! It's kind of funny, don't you think Miharu?" Akihisa asked and turned to Miharu.

"It is kind of funny that he is the one leading this class. This class would lose if it didn't have Himeji-san. That's why he relies on her for the wars. But he is just nothing but a weakling since he can't fight his own battles unless his class weakens the enemy from what you told me honey~" Miharu said in a haughty yet flirting way to Akihisa.

"Well, Sakamoto, all you did is stay there and not say a thing. Do you really have nothing to say?" Yuuji just stood there clenching his fist angrily.

"Well, Kirishima-san, I hope you see now that Sakamoto just uses everyone around him and doesn't care about your feelings. Who knows if he even still likes you. He hasn't spoken up to anything I had said and neither have my so-called friends. Anyway, if we're done here I will be sitting back down Sakamoto since you seem to lack the motor skill to answer my questions. It's kind of pathetic," He said turning around going back to his seat while waiting for Miharu to follow him.

"It's pretty funny when you think about it, don't you think? My Honey just out talked you and you stayed silent. Makes me wonder if maybe you're the idiot of the class since he just put you in place, he he he." Miharu mocked with a grin on her face which made Yuuji snap.

"You Sunava-!" Was all Yuuji yelled as he threw a punch at Miharu shocking everyone as the class room door opened. But what got their attention was what came next.

"MIHARU!" Akihisa yelled as he quickly moved in front of Miharu and took the punch to his jaw and fell hard on the tatami mat of the classroom.

"HONEY!" Miharu yelped in surprised as she and two others ran to Akihisa's side as someone spoke.

"Sakamoto, Yuuji..." It was like the voice of death coming out from the shadows of darkness, "do you mind explaining to me why you just sucker punched your own classmate?!"

Everyone who didn't go to Akhisa's aid turned to the front door and saw the Principal walking in and glaring at Yuuji menacingly.

"Bu-Bu-But! He started this whole thing and that punch wasn't meant for that idiot! It was meant for Shimizu-" Yuuji caught himself and covered his mouth but it was too late for that. The Principal's glare intensified by a factor of ten as Yuuji tried to figure out a way out of this.

"I was just kidding around, right Shouko? Shouko?"

Yuuji turned around looking for Shouko for support. That's when he noticed that she was helping Akihisa up instead of helping him out of his mess.

"So not only did you just hit a fellow classmate but you also tried to hit a girl no less. You're standing on thin ince, Sakamoto. If you keep this behavior up I will have no choice but to suspend you from school,"

Yuuji stood there shocked and taken-aback. He wouldn't risk getting suspended, that would ruin his plans for the class wars!

"Are you alright, Yoshii?" The principal asked as everyone else in the room turned to him and saw him being nursed by Aiko, Shouko, and Miharu.

"Yoshii, are you ok?" Were Aiko and Shouko's responses as for Miharu "Honey, are you ok? I'm sorry you got hurt for me,"

"It's ok, it's ok. His punch hurt but not as much as the pain I felt that day and what I am still feeling right now," Akihisa said as he accepted their hands for support and got himself up ignoring the pained looks his former friends were giving him.

"Domo Arigatou, Kirishima-san, Kudou-san, and Miharu,"

"Why are you thanking us for?" Aiko asked a bit confused by his polite attitude.

"Hmm? Because even though we barely know each other and yet you came to see if I was okay unlike my old friends who just stood by and didn't even show any concern to Sakamoto raising his hand and trying to hit Miharu or come see if I was okay. Ouch! Okay, I think my jaw might be a little loose,"

He said all that while directing his stares at his former friends and just walked over to them as they all stiffened. Yuuji thought he was coming to get him back for what he tried to do to Miharu earlier but was proven wrong when he just walked over to Muttsulini and grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to the corner of the class.

"It's okay, I just need to have a small chat with my old friend. Right buddy?" Akihisa said with the most threatening smile Kouta ever saw. He agreed out of fear as he was pulled back into a corner and Akihisa whispered to his ear making sure that no one but Kouta heard him.

"Okay, listen up perv. You owe me for what you did by hurting me after that lost and for what happened. So hear is what you're going to do for me if you want me to trust you again," Akihisa's threatening words manages to subdue Kouta.

"...what?" Replied a terrified Kouta but still listened to Akihisa's demand.

"You're going to continue to sell me pictures of certain people," As he said that he slipped a piece of paper into Kouta's pocked to which he felt it.

"Not only that but you are going to seel them to me at a discount, got it?"

Kouta was about to complain at selling his works for art at a discount but decided against it. He did owe his friend after what he did to him.

"...okay, meet me at the usual place," And Kouta's calm demeanor didn't surprise Akihisa even for a bit.

"Good, make sure to sell me some good ones. I would like to see what I've been missing, he he he," And of course it came no surprise to Kouta that he is still a pervert that he used to.

Akihisa let's him go and walked back to his desk like nothing happened. He then picked up his things and turned to the Principal.

"Oh, that's right. Why are you even here old hag? You usually don't come here unless you want something from me since... you know," He pointed out as she was the one who appointed him the title of punishment bearer and she only came to class when she needed him to move things or work for other teachers.

The principal then remembered what she came to this class for and called for everyone's attention as they listened.

"All right, the reason I came here is because I have a very important announcement today. Class F will be getting a new student today,"

"New student?" Everyone in the room replied since it was a surprise to them even Akihisa who is being treated by Miharu couldn't help but be surprised while wincing from his injuries being treated.

"Yes, a new student. Allow me to introduce her to you," As Principal pointed out that the new student was a girl Kouta prepared his camera. Mizuki and Minami thought how great it was for another girl to enter their class. But then happiness turned into fear and each thought that she might start liking Akihisa and remembered the pain they caused him.

Aiko, Shouko, and Miharu thought of what she is like as for for Akihisa, "_New student huh? Hopefully, things will go good for her in this class. But, since this is class F we are talking about... oh well, I can just wish her luck,_"

The door opened and the new student walked in who they thought was going to be a girl but were all surprised at the fact that he or she was wearing the school's male uniform. The new student walked to the center of the class and stood by next to the principal and spoke.

"Kon'nichiwa, it's very nice to meet you all. My name is Haibara, Tawalisi. I hope we can all be friends and that we can get along well with each other. Oh, and for the record, I may look like a boy but I am really a girl," Tawalisi introduced herself with a smile on her face which made a few of the girls in the class felt their heart skip a beat.

Everyone had their own thoughts as he or she said this:

"_She is a girl but dresses like a boy? Wait, I can see it. Can she be like me and gets confused for a boy by others?_" Hideyoshii thought as it could be possible.

For Kouta and Yuuji, they welcomed the idea of a new classmate but were not sure to believe her words about his or her gender. Sakamoto hated to admit it but the new student was more charming when he looks at her more. He quickly removed that from his mind.

Everyone else kept their thoughts to themselves. But, Akihisa noticed the new student's way of dressing herself and her appearance.

She had long strawberry blond hair tied with a blue hair tie in a small ponytail leaving only her bangs to her cheeks. She had blue eyes and appeared to be around 5'7 or smaller in height. He also noticed that she had something around her neck and found a heart-shaped locket around it. She was also wearing a blue Hello Kitty watch and white satin fingerless gloves. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden sound of someone clapping.

"Okay, okay, listen up! I want you to show her that we are a good school since she is also a punishment bearer like your friend, Akihisa, Yoshii-kun," And it became apparent to them that she wasn't here earlier since her words hurts Akihisa and the rest of the Class F occupants in the room. The Principal looked over to Akihisa who was trying his best to fake a smile even though he wanted to kill the old hag.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have to go. Let's get out of here, Miharu," Akihisa once again gathers his things and was about to leave but was stopped.

"Where are you going Yoshii?"

"In case you all haven't noticed it's almost lunch time and I don't want to spend anymore time here," His voice almost failed to hide his anger though it managed to fool the principal.

"In case you all haven't noticed, it's almost lunch time and I don't want to spend anymore time here." He then walked to the new student that was like him in a way since they both bore the same title. He stopped right in front of the new student which confused her.

"Bit of advice new guy... girl, whatever. Be careful of who you trust in this class. They will just use you and throw you away like they did to me. But most importantly, watch out for Iinchou aka Sakamoto since he will use you the most. Everyone in this class follow him blindly and not care who they hurt. Who knows? But I want you to heed my warning especially about their leader," The new student was about to ask him what he meant but the Principal beat her to it.

"Yoshii, I can see that you have changed the way you look and have gotten some contacts. May I ask why?"

"If you're asking if I have a doctor's prescription for the contacts then yes I do. As for my clothes, I am not in violation of the dress code since there isn't a single mention of changing the color. I needed the new look after what happened to me," He didn't mention the hair the he principal decided not to ask. The sad smile he showed however didn't go unnoticed by some of them especially the new student.

"Sayonara," Akihisa waved and went outside the room with his bag followed by Miharu who gave her goodbyes to Shouko, Aiko, and the new student. After she left the principal decided she did her part of the job and left to go back into her office.

Class F was silent and noticed that Yuuji was angry. He took it all out on the last person they never thought he would yell that... really? (No, really when was the last time he didn't?)

"What the hell Shouko?! Why didn't you back me up when the old hag asked me why I hit the damned idiot?!"

Shouko was shock when Yuuji yelled at her. She decided to talk back even though it is against her better judgment.

"Why would I lie to you? You hurt him just because of a few things he said."

"But that idiot deserved it!"

"Did Shimizu-san deserve it? You tried to hurt her just because of some few insults and laughs? Because she called you an idiot? I never thought that you would let such things get the best of you. And worst of all you tried to hit a girl, what kind of future husband would do that?"

"Don't start that future husband crap again Shouko! I got more important stuff to worry about than unimportant stuff like that. The Summoner Test Wars are more important than anything that you have to say right now and-" Before he could say anything else, someone stepped in between the two of them and raised their hand to stop them.

"Calm down," And to their surprise it was the new student who did such a brave act.

"Butt out new girl. This doesn't concern you," Yuuji said with an annoyed tone as the new student shook her head.

"I refuse and it may not concern me but you need to calm down. You're losing your cool over something that has already happened. You need to apologize to her,"

"I don't have to do what you tell me to do! In case if you haven't figured it out yet, Haibara-san, you have to do what I have to say,"

"That would mean that you are the class rep of this class?" She asked composing herself between the two childhood friends.

"Yes, I am." Yuuji replied with a smug smirk on his face.

"Aiko, let's get going. We have nothing else to do here," Shouko ordered as Aiko nodded. They then headed for the door and left class F but someone stopped them.

"I'm not done talking to you, Shouko," Yuuji said still angry about before.

"No, Iinchou, she is done talking to you. According to the student handbook, you are not oblige to pursue other students or you will have to face the punishment of a disciplinary officer or worse," The new student pointed out as she brought out her student handbook. Hearing that from her made Yuuji think twice of pursuing this matter further in school in fear of facing Tetsujin.

"I guess it is best that I tell you then," Shouko started as she didn't turn to face Class F, "Yoshii was expecting that you lose yourself in your anger earlier. He wanted for that to happen so that he can see what his friends would do after he took a hit,"

Shouko's words sent a cold chill down their spines. The new student was confused by such action but decided to ask later.

"None of you even came to his aid when he fell. All of you just stood there. Aiko and I went to help him even though we barely knew each other. We were worried for him as a friend. But all of you stood still as we helped him up. You may have seen Yoshii as an idiot but he always stood up for his friends for better or for worst," A trait that still hasn't faded even after he changed.

"How would you even know what Aki did for his friends?" Minami asked in a low tone and looking slightly down on the floor.

"It's actually pretty easy," Aiko pointed out with a smirk on her face. Surprisingly, that didn't annoy any of them.

"You saw how he took the hit for Shimizu-san. He did it without a moment's hesitation," She continued as this simple act managed to catch their attention but Yuuji didn't yield from pointing out some flaws to that logic.

"So what? The idiot was probably trying to push her away but ended up tripping and got hit instead," That's when the new student spoke up.

"Really? I think what she meant is that he did it because you raised a hand to a friend he trust. That's a good quality but also something which is self-destructive," They didn't understand the last part but they understood that he was willing to take that hit for Miharu.

"I don't really understand what class rep sees in you even after the way you've been acting to her, Sakamoto. Just from what we say from Yoshii shows that he is willing to do anything for his friends; he doesn't think with his head, he acts with his feelings and that's something that speaks much about his character," Aiko continued with a wink as her words made the rest of the class feel worst. It was the truth, after all and Yoshii did claim he would protect his real friends. Was she saying that he no longer saw them as true friends as well?

"Anyway, goodbye, everyone." Aiko said with a smile on her face as Shouko soon followed before Yuuji could say anything else to them. The room stayed silent as they looked at the new student who stood between the two childhood friends earlier. The new student returned the gesture with a confused look like she was asking if she did something wrong.

Kouta took this chance to turn back and read the letter Akihisa gave him earlier.

******These are the girls I want pictures of: Minami, Himeji, and more importantly Hideyoshi. I will meet you at the same spot where we do business. A bit of a warning: Don't even tell anyone or else. You saw what I did to the FFF, you know how hard they are to beat when they are like that. You may be good in Physical Education but you lack in other subjects so be careful around me and you owe a discount.**

******P.S Please rip this paper and recycle... what? I care about the Earth! I know what you were thinking so there.**

Kouta smiled a bit since in a way he found out that their friend is still a bit of the same even with a different look. He ripped the note to shreds and walked over to the new student.

******Lunchtime: Rooftop**

Akihisa and Miharu were both eating their lunch. Miharu was eating her bento as Akihisa ate his apple. When he was done his stomach was still growling.

"..."

"Looks like you're still hungry, Honey," Miharu pointed out with a cheeky grin as Akihisa looked away in embarrassment.

"Well... yeah, I am and I can't buy any more food since I am broke," He confessed looking down with a gloomy shadow casting over him.

"But i thought you still have some money left after you bought your new clothes?" Miharu pointed out as she remembered that he did.

"I did... but I spent the rest of it on a special black coat that caught my eye at the store but they didn't have my size. It was a bit of a tight fit but they told me I could order one in my size and would be here in two weeks. I am still waiting for the package to arrive,"

"So you thought a new coat was more important than your stomach?"

"Yes..." He answered regretfully. What he did when he saw the coat for the first time attracted him even before he got his new avatar.

"Sometimes I think you're an idiot but then again that was before then, did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, Miharu, I did no more useless buying,"

"Good," She said with a smile as Akihisa wondered if she would share some of her own bento. She looked at him and knew what he was thinking.

"If you're wondering if I am going to share then my answer is no," She said with a grin making Akihisa fall back in defeat as he fell from hunger.

"But why?" He whined.

"You need to learn from your mistakes and not buy things you don't need, Honey. Besides, you won't learn if I help you out but just this once you can have some of my bento,"

She offers him some and he takes it with a smile on his face. He seats upright next to her and smiles to her.

"How Minami never saw your charm is beyond me, Miharu-chan,"

"Well, as you say, her lost was your gain right?" Miharu said with a small light blush showing on her cheeks.

They stayed silent as they ate the bento but Miharu grew worried as she saw that Akihisa was thinking deeply and looking at a distance.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes, I fear that trouble may be heading my way soon whether I want it or not and since you hang around me I fear trouble will come for the both of us as well,"

"What do you mean?" She asked with a tint of worry in her voice.

"Look, with me not being the school idiot anymore the school will start to change either in a good way or a bad way. It's sort of like this people do things for a certain time and get used to it, I think that was called stability, just like how this school has always had a punishment bearer or the dumbest kid in the school. But when you change things or if one person changes two sides will be formed. The side that likes the change and the other side that wants things the way there were," He took a moment to think about his old friends before continuing. No doubt that they wanted things to remain the same.

"Do you see where I am going with this, Miharu-chan?"

Miharu thought about all the information that Akihisa said. It took a while before she nodded in understanding even though there are now two punishment bearers. "Then what can we do?"

"To be honest, I have a few ideas but I'm more worried about the new student that joined Class F. I may have given the newb a warning but Yuuji might just say I am just some crazy guy that hates everybody. Hell my old friends might even support him like last time; I can't take them alone, I might need help. Any ideas, Miharu-chan?"

Miharu takes a small bite of her bento before she told him her ideas.

"Well, we can try to persuade my class. I'm sure if we try, they can be our allies. As for the new girl earlier, I felt that she took note of your warning," Thought she doubts that and Yuuji will find a way to exploit the new student.

"Maybe your class might help but they don't like me since I am from Class F. Is there any way you can take over as Class rep since you're the Class Ambassador? But that might make things worst since you will lose support. I could challenge him and fight him but this might do more harm than good," Akihisa pointed out as he didn't like the idea of things backfiring on him any time soon.

Miharu, once again, took a bite of her bento.

"Hmm... I guess I can overthrow him from his position but what the class needed at the time was a representative to their abilities and a leader who can lead them to victory. At the time, he volunteered to be our leader and he proved to be a good one. If I have to choose, it is better if we go and talk to him about it. After all, we are civilized students, a little chat can convince anyone. That's how I convinced you, right?" She asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Hmm... maybe you're right. But what if he decides that I am crazy and wants me out of the way?" Akihisa said while he makes throat slashing noises. "But I might get Class E on my side since we did beat them and they owe Class F a favor. I doubt Sakamoto has called it yet and I am on good terms with the Class E representative and ambassador but just a bit."

"Well, let's give it a shot honey. Class D may be tough to handle but Class E isn't. We can go right now and try to persuade them to join you,"

"Sounds like a plan to me, I hope we are right about this since Sakamoto will have it out for us and with Himeji in his command it might be a problem if she goes after you. I can probably take her on since I am faster with my avatar but she has power, one hit and I am a goner. I also have to worry about the FFF and their Kamikaze attacks if they get enraged but they should pose no threats. But Miharu, please be careful if you were to fight Minami. She might try to use the old crush you had on her to let your guard down. As long as you don't fight her under math scores, she should be easy pickings for you,"

Akihisa gave her a warm smile as she helps himself up and begins to think.

"_Will they really try to attack me? They all looked sad and hurt when I mentioned I was going to kill myself... maybe I should hear them out- AAAHHH! MY head! What's that sound? Who is there?!_" Akihisa grabs his head trying to ease the pain he is going through. Someone came walking towards him as time around him seemed to have stood still.

Miharu was busy blushing when Akihisa gave her a heartwarming smile but that ended when she noticed Akihisa clutching his head in pain.

"Honey?! Are you okay?" She asked with worry on her voice but got no response.

******Akihisa's mind scape**

"Ugh... what the hell hit me and where am I?"

******You know where you are. Are you really going to forgive them that easily? After all the trouble you went through to get me, Akihisa...?**

Akihisa looked behind him and widened his eyes as he tried to step back but couldn't either because of fear or another reason.

"Sephiroth?!" Appearing right before him in a black smoke was his new avatar but life-sized standing a few feet away as he spoke with each step to get closer.

"What are you doing?"

******Me? What are ****__****you******** doing? Are you really going to forgive them after what they did to you?**

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth stopped and pointed his sword at Akihisa that was a few inches from slicing his throat.

******I mean... when I came for you, it was because you wanted your so-called friends to pay for what they did to you. I became yours to cause them pain. Are you really so weak that you will let yourself be used again by them?**

"No, I don't. What the hell was I thinking? Trying to forgive them so easily. They need to pay for what they did to me!" Akihisa said as his eyes and Sephiroth's glowed green and Sephiroth smiled, knowing he had his summoner for now.

******You can't show weakness to them. They will lie and cause you greater pain.**

Sephiroth took his sword away from Akihisa's throat and waled closer to him. He stood next to Akihisa as he faced one direction and he faced the other.

******Remember, the old you is nothing but a memory. The new you won't be one, so fight. Fight to keep yourself from becoming an old memory.**

Sephiroth disappeared in the black smoke and spoke a few last words as he left.

******Don't forget to show them despair...**

"Yes, show them despair," Akihisa said in a low whisper.

******Back to Reality**

Miharu grew worried as Akihisa didn't answer her back. But worried even more when he just fell on the ground on his butt still holding his head.

"Ow... talk about mind rape," Akihisa mumbled to himself feeling a bit weak. Miharu was surprised to see fall and offered him a bottle of water.

"Honey, please take this. It will calm you down," She offered to which he gladly took as he was now sweating a lot.

"Domo Arigatou, Miharu." He gulped down the water till it was half-empty and gave it back. He then heard the voice again as she helped him up.

******Remember, I won't let you stray from this path, Akihisa.**

Akihisa shakes his head to get the voice out of his mind.

"Miharu, let's go. We might find her at the baseball field," Akihisa walks slowly as Miharu looks at him confused but just complies. She follows him after she picked up her bento.

******Class F same time as Akihsa and Miharu eating lunch on the rooftop**

"Damn that idiot! It's all his fault that Shouko and I are even fighting! If he had just taken the blame for that one lost then none of this would be happening right now! We could also be focusing on the Class Wars that are going to happen at any time! But with all the problems he has caused... we need to think of something to get him back," Yuuji said with blood lust laced on his eyes, aiming for the perfect revenge planned out for his target.

Akihisa's friends thought when he said "get him back" he meant as their friend but the way he said it made it sound like he wanted to hurt him instead. Mizuki and Minami wanted to know something and decided to speak up.

"Ano... Yuuji?"

"Huh? What is it Himeji-san?" Himeji doesn't usually disturb him during class meetings but decided to talk to her anyway.

"Well... its about what Akihisa-kun said," She mumbled so lowly that almost no one can hear.

"What he said? Whatever he said must have been a damn lie! He is no longer our friend, he even said so himself. Why are you caring about it?" He asked a bit confused and a little irritated at the same time.

"But we need to know! What he said... was it true that you knew about his crush on me and Minami?" That question took him off guard. He had to admit, he was feeling slightly nervous on how to handle this situation. Yuuji bit his lip before continuing.

"Even if it was true... just... forget about it. He is not our friend anymore," He tried not to explode on the two, fearing to lose more valuable allies in the upcoming war.

"You saw how he was! How he took care of the FFF with Shimizu-san! He didn't even let anyone near him in the battle and has changed! The Akihisa we all knew is now gone, accept that fact,"

The entire class stayed silent as he said these words, fearing that their friend may really be gone. He even acted differently when Yuuji was talking smug about him. He didn't act like his old-self, he stayed calm and took Yuuji's insults as he countered on his own in an almost neutral tone.

"But, we can't just blame him again like that. That's what made him change in the first place!" Minami countered trying to be brave and discouraging the thought of Akihisa changing.

"It doesn't matter. Did you see that power he got from his new avatar? With that kind of power at his side, who knows what he will do?" Yuuji pointed out as it will become a threat in the future. He just knows that things will get out of hand and he will have to take charge and take Akihisa down.

"Yuuji, Aki wouldn't be like that! He wouldn't just go attacking others without a cause!" Minami countered once again but Yuuji sighed.

"Can you really say that now after with what we just saw? The FFF did nothing to him and he and Shimizu-san took them out,"

"But, to be fair they did attack him after Miharu hugged him and he just returned some affection to her. They did attack him first by saying he was going to face death," Hideyoshii interjected trying to calm the two down by pointing out that his friend was merely defending himself.

"So you're taking his side over mine then? Even if he did so in self-defense would he not have attacked us?" Yuuji asked as Hideyoshii gulped.

"I didn't say that! I am just pointing out that your seeing things the wrong way. I am sure he is still the same, just confused right now since we did hurt him. Well, mostly the girls that liked him," He said jabbing a wound directly at the girls that Akihisa liked.

"Like I care that he was hurt. He is a punishment bearer and had to suck it up since that's what he is for! Just being used! Even the teachers just use him! That's what the title is supposed to mean..." Yuuji ended up massaging his temples at all this nonsense happening in front of him right now. What he didn't expect was a small voice interjecting in the conversation but to a different topic.

"Then, does that mean you're just going to use me like that?" Spoke the new student as she was just listing to the whole conversation and trying to understand what was going on with all the fighting that was going on in her new class. On her first day and only a handful of people to talk to, this was really not her day.

"What do you mean use you like that?" Yuuji asked surprised as he completely forgot about her... even though he doubted such a handsome bishounen like student's claim.

"Well, from what the principal said. I am also a punishment bearer the new one. But from the looks of it, you all didn't treat him well," She pointed out sorting to use Japanese well even though the others noticed her stopping from time to time.

"Wait! How did you even become a punishment bearer? That title is supposed to go to the-" The new student finished for him.

"Dumbest of the dumb, right?" She asked as if this doesn't concern her at all which made Yuuji close his eyes for a minute before opening it again and said, "Crap, this is not a dream."

"Well, my scores are pretty low. That's why I got the title. Here, have a look,"

She then pulled out a piece of paper with her test scores on them. As they examined the paper their eyes widen. They couldn't believe it, it was possible but her scores were lower then Akihisa but how was that even possible?

"See? My scores are pretty low enough... but, I don't think I should be proud about that. But more importantly, the guy who left earlier with a girl, he was the other punishment bearer wasn't he?"

They just nodded.

"Well, can I ask what's he like since we are the same? Maybe he can give me some tips and we can get along like best buddies," She was already imagining how they would get along on teacher's chores and the like around school. The others were about to answer the new student till Yuuji spoke up for the group.

"Don't worry about that idiot, Haibara-san. Now that we have you we don't need him at all. I thought I would change my plans because he wouldn't want to help us... but it doesn't matter anymore, welcome to class F."

She let out a nervous smile as Yuuji put his hands on her shoulder and smiled. "_Whoa this is actually creeping me out! Have I just signed my soul to the devil?_"

"O... k?" Though she thought about possible reasons not to accept such a fate, tempting his hand would be something she would rather live without.

"My name is Sakamoto, Yuuji. The leader of class F."

"Umm... nice to meet you." She took a few steps back and wanted to get to know the rest of her classmates and know about the other punishment bearer.

The rest of the class introduce themselves as Yuuji headed to the rest room. When all the introductions were done she asked about the other punishment bearer or Akihisa, Yoshii as she learned his name from them.

"But what is he like in your honest thoughts? Since Sakamoto has said nothing about his personality and has insulted him till now," She didn't mean to pry into their problem but it was something she has just gotten used to.

They all gave each other glances and decided to tell her about him.

"Well, Akihisa was a good friend. He did all he did to help us, he even said he helped some little kid once. He never said who it was but when we tried to get our stuff back from Tetsujin," Hideyoshiii said with a small smile as Kouta just nodded agreeing with him since he was part of the plan as well.

"_Was? So they were good friends since a year back then too?_" Haibara thought as she listened some more.

"...I see Akihisa as a good friend and my number one custom- forget I said anything," Kouta turned around as the others looked at him, wondering what he was going to say as Hiedyoshii already had an idea what he was going to say.

"From the sounds of it, he is a carefree guy that cares about his friends." She pointed out with a soft smile on her face which only brought down the nail that much deeper in their guilt. What she said was true, Akihisa cared about his friends and they treated him like crap.

"He is also very kind to anyone he meets, no matter who they may be." Mizuki continued as she remembered all the times he was nice to her and the time she saw him get the stuffed toy for some small girl he met at a store.

"They're right, Aki may have been at times dumb. But he was also a good person even to others that were mean to him," Minami remembered her first time here and how he wanted to be her friend. He even went to the library to learn how to ask her in her language but he did a horrible job at it but it was very sweet of him to still try that.

"From what all of you said, he sounds like a good person. But the guy that left earlier couldn't have been him. He was acting too cold and looked like he didn't care what you had to say about him, why is that?" Once again, they found themselves looking down on the floor feeling guilty about what happened.

"Another thing, why is he hated by our leader? He doesn't look like the type of person to do something wrong," Haibara said sounding a bit worried.

They wanted to tell her the truth about what happened but before they could Yuuji walked backed in and they knew their chance was lost and grew worried as Yuuji told them they had to think of a few ways to take Akihisa down since he might pose a threat to them. They all started to think that Yuuji may have gotten a little carried away and wondered if he was still the same.

******With Aiko and Shouko as they left the class F**

******Aiko's POV**

As Shouko and I left the class I couldn't help but notice the pained look on Shouko's face. That was the first "real" fight she had with her so-called future husband. But why? All she did was defend Yoshii from him. She and I did check if he was alright after he took the hit from Sakamoto who tried to hit Shimizu-san. Sakamoto would stoop so low to try and hit a girl. I look over at our Rep and see her eyes looking like she wanted to cry from what had happened. But, Shouko can't really believe he is a good husband after what she saw him do. These were my thoughts, I decided to speak to her about it.

"Shouko, are you okay?" I asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine," Why does it feel like she was more telling that to herself than me? I decided to change the subject about what happened earlier.

"It's hard to say but I feel sorry for Yoshii-kun, after what was done to him by his friends for so long,"

"It's kind of sad that we never got to know him. Since, with his new look, he's kind of cute," I pointed out with a small blush. But I saw Shouko in thought again.

"Something up?"

"Yes, he has completely changed. I believe he has also gotten smarter then before even though we didn't see his avatar. I could tell, it will be different from the one we saw when we battled against him,"

"Really? You think he has changed that much?"

"Yes, but I believe he has other things he wants to do."

"Hmm... you may be right. After all, he was betrayed by his most closest friends and 2 girls he liked." I replied in a normal tone but I did feel kind of jealous. Maybe because of his new look? I find him cute but maybe I was just kidding myself right now? But then again, he might be fun to tease like I did when I faced of against Kouta and Yoshii said I was using weakness.

"But more importantly, he said he wanted to get revenge on them. For the pain he got from them, since all his life since he met them. But more importantly, I am wondering how this will affect our class during the wars." The Wars? But we don't get to fight them for the next 3 months.

"You really think with what Yoshii has planned or with what he wants to do to his friends will affect our Class?"

I asked our Class Rep sounding a little worried but maybe I was wrong. No way he alone can do anything but that was the old Yoshii. Who knows what this one can do now and if he was able to take down the FFF of his class when they are like that then who knows what he can do now?

"Maybe we should keep our guard up, just in case he try's something." I tell our rep but for some reason I kinda of felt that we would be OK since I wouldn't say we are on good terms with Yoshi but we are just friendly with him and he even tried to help Shouko and comfort her.

"We may not have to worry but he might come for our class. We may be safe but that's just wishful thinking. Our class won't even think if he is a threat or not though he won't try to hurt us. But, if we do fight with his class he won't hold back." You sound as concluding as it seems. But, Yoshii is the punishment bearer. His mere presence in the war of classes shifts everyone's focus and now that there is a new one... I shook my head and just nodded agreeing with her but a thought came to my mind I had to ask her.

"But, Shouko, do you really think he will work with them? Or will the new student play a role for them?"

I saw Shouko stop as we neared our class she didn't seem sure. Having two punishment bearers inside a single class is already applying more fire to the war. The new student may even have hidden abilities which she plans to use once they spring into action.

"I don't know but all we can do now is wait and see. What happens with class F is none of our business. Let's just hope that they resolve their differences."

"I see," Shouko walked into the class and took a seat as lunch was almost over. I just walked in and took my own seat; I was thinking for a bit, trying to get my thoughts in order.

But with all that has happened to Yoshii... I just hope he stays safe and he doesn't get into too much trouble. I may not be able to help but I still feel as if things are going to get worst.

******With Akihisa and Miharu in the hallway**

Akihisa and Miharu were walking down the hallway. She had no idea where he was going; she thought that he would head to her class or at least to meet with the Class E representatives in her class but they agreed to another meeting on a later date. You see, Akihisa remembered he had to go to the Teacher's Lounge before lunchtime ended, so they were heading there right now to meet his Class's Homeroom Teacher.

"Nishimura-sensei, you said to meet you here before lunch was over?" Akihisa asked as he gave him a respectful bow and so did Miharu.

"Yes, I have talked to the principal and she miraculously agreed to sigh off on it. You're transfer to the Nurse's office has been approved as we had discussed, Yoshii." He said with a smile as he handed to him a copy of the official document.

Akihisa nodded as he knew he was going to be transferred from his class to the nurse's office so he could study away from them. And also to not be used on there class wars anymore. He then turned around and explained everything to Miharu who only nodded as she understands what was best for him. After that, Nishimura-sensei gave him a few books.

"Here study these when your in the nurse's office. I will help whenever I can since I still have a class to teach." And supplementary lessons to take care of, Akihisa thought. Akihisa smiled as he took the books. Nihishimura then remembered that he sent a few of his own students to hell.

"Well, a few students, since you did KIA most of the class on your first try." Nishimura can see Akihisa gave a grin at that.

"Hehehe, sorry. I may have gotten a bit carried away but they did try to attack me and my Miharu-chan." Akihisa said as he blushed a bit and so did Miharu as he called her that in front of someone else. Akihisa smile went away as soon as it came.

"But they did get in the way of what I really wanted to do... next time they won't get so luck. I will show them the pain they caused me and show them true despair," Akihisa's green eyes glinted and started to glow a bit as he clenched his fist tightly.

Nishimura-sensei(Tetsujin) took notice of this curiously. Before they came to his office he was looking through Tawalisi's student portfolio which contained past records of her studies from overseas. What troubled Nishimura isn't the fact that the principal mistakes her for a boy but because now he has to move Tawalisi into Hideyoshii's changing room and bathrooms.

Nishimura looks at Akihisa once again, a hint of anger still lingering in his eyes. Nishimura took that in as a good sign, a sign which means that Akihisa's resolve still hadn't withered away. Nishimura isn't ashamed of Akihisa's success and he was proud of it. Akihisa wanted the change and Nishimura gave him the opportunity. Whatever happens from here on is now decided by Akihisa himself and no one else.

Nishimura now turned to Miharu who looked slightly worried by Akihisa's behavior. She pulled Akihisa into a hug which calmed him down and returned the hug back. Normally, he would remind them that illicit relationships with the opposite sex was forbidden but he knew the two very well and decided to hold his tongue... until he finds another reason to remind him of the rules.

"Arigato, Miharu-chan." Akihisa said as he let go of her and from the look she gave him she was worried about him and maybe still trying to figure out what happened on the roof.

"Anyways, I guess I will see you when I can, Tetsujin-sensei," He said a bit teasingly as he didn't outgrow from calling him that but Nishimura didn't mind unless it was someone else other than them... he really needed to go beat someone up really.

Nishimura nodded and went on his way back to his almost unrecognizable classroom as Miharu and Akihisa made their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Akihisa walked up towards the Nurse's office, walked in and saw that he was alone. The school nurse wasn't in so he just sat near a spare desk given to him and began to study and work on the books that Nishimura-sensei gave him. These books helped him clear his thoughts about everyone relating to war and his now semi-permanently seclusion to Class F

"Where will things go from here? I just hope that nothing serious happens. What will come of all this? All I can do is study and get more points in my other subjects," Akihisa said to no one in particular as he opened a science book and began to work.

"_My so-called friends won't miss me now that I have secluded myself from them. Even if they don't, my avatar is all I need and Miharu. They are the very few people I can really trust from here on,_" Then his mind wondered to the newb he faced earlier that day. The boy(he won't believe she's a girl) looked rather strange to him, like he has seen his own shadow from him. A person who almost felt like a mirror-version of his old self, a weakling who barely knows a thing. He winced when he thought of himself like that, but seriously, there was no room for weaklings in war and Yuuji knows that better than anyone and the reason why he exploits him.

"_However, after the day's over I need to see that perv and hope that he got some good pics since I've been gone. He he he,_" In his mind, he couldn't wait to get their pictures... he he he.

******Class F**

Nishimura came into the class and accidentally breaking the sliding door in the process. He decided to fix that later as he slammed his textbooks on the nearly unrecognizable desk he was using which only caused for said desk to crumble from either the wait of the textbook or by the power of his slam. He paid no mind to that though.

"All right, all of you shut up and take a seat! Class is about to start!" Tetsujin roared which caused everyone to take their seats. The new kid settled to seat in front of Akihisa's desk.

"Good! Now let's begin since most of the students in this class were KIA'd but it's just all of you so let's begin," Ironically, he had to bring his own chalk to write at the chalkboard since Class F barely had any in store because of the idiots using them. Before he can continue, though, he looked at the new student and then turned to the person who was raising her hand.

"Yes? What is it, Himeji?"

"Ano... where is Akihisa-kun?" She asked with a hint of worry as Minami looked worried as well since Akihisa wasn't in the class with them.

"He will no longer be attending this class for the time being," He began but was immediately interrupted by,

"What?! why?!" None other than Minami who looked quite enraged and frantic.

"Ha! That idiot finally got kicked out of school huh? Or maybe he left school since he couldn't take the fact that he lost his friends," And Yuuji looked as smug as any delinquent in Class F looked like. Tawalisi took note that Sakamoto is a smug snake that likes to punch and people's weak spots on her notebook.

"No, the Principal and I transferred him to the Nurse's office under a special reason which I won't be explaining for a while. That being said, he will no longer take place in the Summoner Test Wars with your class unless he wants to but he also has a choice of whether to join other classes to war... if he can persuade them to accept him. Sakamoto! You will be one student down for the time being, so you better make up with what you can get from the new student!" Tawalisi nervously winced at that note. The day hadn't ended and she was already regretting joining this school and being under the palm of Yuuji's hand.

"Anyway, I normally stay out of student's problems but this time I got involved by helping Yoshii after what happened and yes I know all that has happened. But it's not my place to judge no matter what I think," After all, he is still a disciplinary agent in the school who shows no favoritism unless the students show promise. That being said. most of them would rather run away in full speed rather being on the clutches of Tetsujin.

Nishimura eyed the new student sitting in front of Akihisa's desk. He didn't showed it but he was a bit concerned for the new punishment bearer. However, her grades were a lot worse than Yoshii! And that's enough reason to smack him/her into being a good student!

"Now no more questions! Let's go back to studying and continue from where we left off," He then turned back to the chalkboard while the others contemplated about what happened today. Yuuji didn't give a damn of what Akihisa is going through and only cared on the Summoning Wars while the new student was going through her textbooks and trying to understand what Nishimura was saying.

******Nurse's office**

Akihisa put down his science book and looked out the window. There were gray clouds forming and roaming in the sky. He felt at peace for a bit, he didn't know why but he just did.

But something has been eating him from the inside ever since the roof incident from earlier or the incident after he got his new avatar. Every so often, whenever he thought of doing something less; like maybe hearing his friends out he would intervene, telling him it was the wrong thing to do. Hearing him say that just made his hate for them come back by around ten fold and forget all about forgiving them. But he could sometimes hear him in his head and spoke to him about certain things he didn't understand... at the moment. But Akihisa did agreed with one thing he said once.

"Things will change for better or for worst for this school," Akihisa said with a dark yet sad smile on his lips. Since he would be the one of few people to make this school change... now he only has to wait. Patience is key to success and it helped him through great trials, this will not go in favor for Yuuji who relies on quick action than anything. Or so he hoped he would.

******Wohoooooooooo! I am done at last with this chapter! The OC belongs to my beta but worry not because all will be explained with time. Anyway, I have posted a new baka and test story where Yoshii is an Assassin but I haven't picked a pairing or if he should remain single in the story. If you read the story please tell me in a review as for my other cross over stories they will be up soon just keep waiting please. Now I know some may be asking that I am making Yoshii too cold and with the Miharu couple getting stronger. Well, I honestly think they could work out. Anyway, please review and no flames. One last thing my beta gets the credit for the corrections he made and the chapter might be moved to the M section later for later chapters and lemons and swearing. Which, hopefully, wouldn't be too soon.**


	5. Tetsujin's Analysis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test**

**AN. this is not a chapter it's a side story written by my beta ok I only wrote the Miharu part. I also have a new poll please vote.**

**A Side Story: Tetsujin's Analysis**

Tetsujin came to school hoping… scratch that, he went to school to teach his delinquent class to study. Whether he liked it or not, his class was probably, no, the worst class he has handled since Akihisa. Today, at least, he was hoping that the new student's presence will make them more aware of how unruly they are but… he was wrong.

"We of the FFF declare Haibara, Tawalisi as nothing more than a racist and hypocrite! His punishment: Death by 20 German Suplexes!" The first thing he sees once he enters the room is the FFF surrounding a terrified new student while wearing their dark robes. The others are seemingly oblivious to their doings.

"And if you do that while I am here then I will have you all expelled," Tetsujin warned which made all of the FFF members scarce and pretend that what happened earlier didn't happen. Such is the way of the Class F mentality.

"You okay, Haibara-san?" Tetsujin asked the new student as s/he has gotten over his shock of what happened.

"Are Class F students really this crazy?" She asked as Tetsujin didn't even need to respond to that to get her answer.

"**You will die**" stares are already overwhelming despite Tetsujin's presence. This made him curious and asked ahead anyway.

"Haibara-san, what did you do to make these idiots so riled up?"

"Well, I was walking with Hideyoshi-kun to school this morning when all of a sudden these black robed cult club came and dragged me into class," She started as Tetsujin nodded.

"Then they started asking me questions on why I was walking to school together with him. I answered them why and they told me that all boys who hang out with girls shall be punished then I asked them if they were socially awkward and unpopular to even talk to a girl first and they all started falling one by one while clutching their chest and seemingly moaning in pain," The same action still happening right now that even Kouta, the class pervert, is affected.

"I have to say… what you did was actually quite impressive," Tetsujin praised though that left the new student confused.

"When they recovered they declared that I was a racist and a hypocrite and sentenced me to death by twenty-five German Suplex," And that's when Tetsujin stopped them and forced them to retreat.

"You're on your own once I am outside this classroom," Tetsujin pointed out which made the new student give him a look.

"What? Do you think I couldn't protect myself? They may be scary but they are a bunch of weaklings who rely on numbers and are envious of popular males having girlfriends while their only girlfriend is a hug pillow of an anime character," The new student's words manages to instantly knock out some of her classmates while some were crying tears of blood and crying out blasphemy over and over again till Tetsujin knocked them out.

Tetsujin decided that now would be a good time to analyze how things are going for Class F and how much Akihisa's change has gotten under their skin. So, he blatantly asks on what they think of Akihisa. What he found out is an answer all too familiar in all the years he had thought.

The main commanders: Mainly Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Minami, and Himeji were easy to tell. While Yuuji just scoffed and looked away while the others were uneasy and couldn't speak their minds. The entire FFF was scheming amongst each other on what to do in order to get revenge upon the traitor while the new student looked on a bit confused once again.

"Ah, Nishimura-sensei, how is Akihisa-kun doing?" The new student asked as this took Tetsujin by surprise and stares at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering if he is studying normally even though he moved away from our class. If I remember correctly, the old school nurse left early this semester," The new student pointed out as Tetsujin nodded.

"Yes, because the nurse's office opens one hour after classes he can come to school an hour late or move to the library where he can study in peace. Since I am mostly the one teaching him there, he can go and do some self-studying on his own," He explained as the new student nodded. Tetsujin was glad for once that a normal student was in his class but quickly took it back as he remembered how low the new student's scores were in his entrance exams.

And with that finally over, class started and after the first bell rang and Tetsujin left. Chaos once again resumed as a few students were ready to give the new student the finishing blow but ran passes Tetsujin once the new student opened the door.

Nurse's Office

Tetsujin arrived at the Nurse's office to check up on Akihisa and just as he had expected, he was there studying about science while alternating between Japanese History. Tetsujin gave a small smile while looking at that before approaching him.

"The new student was worried about you… and became the new victim to the cult in class F," He started as Akihisa gave a small laugh.

"That's what happens when the unpopular and the popular meet. Tell me, what did he do to make the FFF so worked up?" He asked as Tetsujin told him everything. Once he was done, Akihisa started wearing a robe as well.

"Yoshii… what are you wearing?"

"I decided I would join the inquisition to punish the new student as well. How dare he look down on us unpopular students!" He declared as he tried to go out the door but was stopped by Tetsujin.

"Stop that, Yoshii, you are not like them anymore but that doesn't give me the right to stop you also… if the new student gets injured on the second day of entering class we are going to get a lot of counseling," Tetsujin said as he grimaced as Akihisa asked why is it so.

"Classified student information. Sorry, I cannot tell you why but it is for the best that we let the cult of Class F take care of it. Also, she is strong so I suppose she can take care of herself," Tetsujin pointed out which confused Akihisa.

"She? Who is this person who you are talking about?"

"Haibara, Tawalisi, she is the new transfer student in class F."

"But isn't the new student a boy? Heck, he is a handsome boy… though I regret admitting that," Tetsujin noticed that even though Akihisa has gotten smarter he really hasn't changed from the inside which is good.

"Classified student information. Sorry but as long as "she" insists that she is a girl then there is nothing I can do to help you," Tetsujin said as Akihisa nodded and went back to studying. As Tetsujin watches Akihisa return to his desk, he remembered what he was hear for and went to give Akihisa a book.

"What's this?" Akihisa asked a bit confused as the book had no title in it.

"It's a book about battle scenarios. I think it is still too early for you to work on planning your own battle strategies but learning about battle scenarios may help you adjust faster on the summoning field. Yuuji wasn't thinking when he challenged Class A into a battle so early but that may be a front on what he really is planning." Akihisa nodded and puts the book below the book he is currently reading.

"Thanks, Nishimura-sensei, I'll read this after I finish with my studying." He said as Tetsujin nodded and left the Nurse's Office. Hopefully, the book detailing about battle scenarios will enhance Akihisa's pragmatic progress once he joins a class war.

Once he left, however, the new student came running by which sent Tetsujin's papers flying while the rest of the FFF are still chasing her down. Luckily for her, Tetsujin decided to intervene by having his idiot students pick up the paper. This bought her some time to find a good hiding place somehow.

**Class A: Tawalisi's POV**

I somehow managed to escape my executioner's by a hair's breadth. I don't know how that happened but thank god I managed to escape them.

"Ano… what are you doing?" I jumped back as I heard a voice behind me and lept away while bowing.

"Please spare me!" I begged my head on the floor as other students were watching. I heard whispers as the person I am begging to sound surprise.

"…" The person was quite as I look up and found Hideyoshi! I leapt at him and gave him a hug.

"Hideyoshi! You came to save me!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly… that's when I noticed something soft in-between his chest.

"…" I immediately leapt away and made a stance. This person wasn't Hideyoshi!

"Who are you and why do you look like Hideyoshi!?" I asked kicking her down to the floor and pinning her hands behind her.

"The heck?! I am her older twin sister, Yuuko Kinoshita!" Upon hearing that, I let go of her and helped her up.

"Oh, really? Sorry about that, I thought you were Hideyoshi but with breast!" I exclaimed which earned me a rightful slap from Yuuko.

"I am not inferior to Hideyoshi!" She yelled as I pinched my cheek to numb the pain.

"And has a narcissistic complex to boot! Man, you really aren't cute." And this earned me another righteous slap on the other cheek which this time I expected and just merely took a step back.

"Arrogant, lacking feminine traits… and has a short temper. You are merely not even on the same level as Hideyoshi who is humble, very feminine and has a calm demeanor. You are more like the arrogant big brother to the flower that is Hideyoshi!" I said in a mocking tone as this only made her furious. This little fight of ours would have continued if it wasn't for the intervention of a long flowing violet haired Hime(Princess).

"Stop it, Kinoshita-san; it is unsightly to fight a new student who just moved here." The princess had grace and form but that didn't stop the other Hideyoshi from arguing back.

"But, Class Rep, this guy was the one who started it!" She said and pointed an accusing finger at me which I swatted away.

"It is rude to point and it isn't my fault that I had mistaken you for Hideyoshi… even though the resemblance is uncanny," I said as I put a hand on my chin as the resemblance really isn't much of a difference with the 'real' Hideyoshi… except for the fact that this person in front of me is wearing a skirt!

"Grr…!" And of course that only raised her anger even more than I would have liked.

"She may look like her but I assure you that Kinoshita-san over here is a lot different from him. In fact, she is the older sister," The Class Representative of Class A pointed out which made me confused.

"Are you telling me that Hideyoshi is a girl?" I asked as the class rep continued to stare at me with a straight face.

"Yes," She answered matter-of-factly.

"No, he is not!" The other 'Hideyoshi' and I shouted at once which surprised us.

"And it seems that the two of you can get along just fine," I sweat dropped at that. How can I possibly get along with an arrogant person like her?

"Wait a minute… I think I remember you," I said while putting a hand on my chin. That's when I remembered Sakamoto yelling at her in our class the other day.

"Ah! You! Are you okay? I know Sakamoto-iinchou can be quite the douche but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive him," I said while giving a bow on behalf of our class rep which made some of the students whisper among themselves.

"I don't think I can… at least I don't think I can right now," She answered as I stood up straight and towering the other girl by a small margin.

"Is that so? Well, it isn't exactly my business but I can understand. If you want, I can go and give him a sermon if you wish." I offered which she respectfully declined.

"Anyways, I believe you are the new student and the new Punishment Inspector correct?" She asked as I nodded which surprised the rest of the students in the hall.

"Ano… how exactly did you-"

"I got the lowest scores in the history of Fumizuki… or at least, that's what the Principal told me." I answered though I wasn't really proud of it. My Japanese is already bad but the test was unreasonable.

"You don't seem too affected by it," The other Hideyoshi pointed out.

"Ano… yes… who are you again?" I asked which made her vein popped.

"Yuuko Kinoshita! Please remember my name!" She yelled at the top of her voice which made my eardrums bleed.

"Okay… starting today you are Yuu-kun. You have the cardiovascular strength of a male so calling you by that pet name is quite appropriate," I told her which took her a step back.

"Yuu-kun?!"

"It is actually cute, Kinoshita-san,"

"Not you too, Class Rep?!"

"So it's decided then?" I asked.

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is," The class rep of class A said as I nodded.

"It is very nice to meet you, Yuuko-kun. My name is Haibara, Tawalisi and I'm the new transfer student. I hope the two of us can get along and that you will take good care of me," I said with a bright smile on my face which made Yuu blush madly as I shook her hand.

"Ah… yes, same to you." She said which brightened my smile and made a few of the females on the hallway swoon for some unknown reason.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" I asked as I pointed out to a few female students who are fainting.

"Hmm… I think it is because they are ogling over you," The class rep stated bluntly which made me blink.

"Why would they be ogling over me? Oh… right. I forgot," I then brushed my hair to my ear as I turned to the female mass.

"Sorry girls but I play for the other team," Upon hearing this, a lot of girls screamed while some of the boys warily took a step back from me.

"But I also like kissing both genders," And that took them out unexpectedly easily. I turned to face Yuuko and the class rep that were both embarrassed and shaken.

"Th-that was… interesting," Her stoic expression was betrayed by her blushing face and shaken lisp which is just so tempting to steal.

"I… gotta go!" And Yuuko dashed away back into the classroom like there was no tomorrow. I really love teasing such girls; they are so cute that way.

"Seems like it is just you and me… Iinchou~" I teased as I took a step closer to her.

"Ano… Haibara-kun, I-I need an adult…?" She blurted out which made me chuckle.

"Oh silly girl…" I then placed my left hand near the wall above her shoulder, "we are adults~"

"And what do you think you are doing, Tawalisi?" And that's when the class rep took her chance to escape from my grasp.

"We shall meet again, Hime-Ojou-sama~!" I said with a wink which made a lot more females swoon and a lot of the males to snap what they were holding.

"Come here you idiot!" Yuuji hits me on the head and drags me by the collar while I smiled. At least he took the time to actually come and look for me.

School Rooftop

While Yuuji was looking for the new student; Himeji was carrying a huge lunch box and gave each one to everyone present and saved the remaining for the others. While everyone else was waiting, Voyeur took this chance and ate a bit but fell to the concrete floor leaving a crater and seemed to be knocked unconscious.

"T-Tsuchiya-kun!?" Himeji screamed in surprise as she drops her pair of wooden chop sticks. "Are you alright?"

The pervert stood up and gave her a thumbs up but in reality his knees are shaking and may give in from the shock. Hideyoshi saw this and gave a wary gulp while leaving an innocent Himeji to look out for Minami, Yuuji, and Tawalisi.

Hideyoshi acted tough and volunteered to finish the lunch for his stomach was strong and can eat even a sprout from an old potato seed. That's when the three came with drinks as the new student has her own lunch in hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," The new student said while holding her plain looking lunch box with a thermos in hand.

"Wow! This looks really good! Let's see…" Yuuji picked up an omelet and took a bite while Hideyoshi warned him too late and got knocked down without a second bite.

"_W-Who… it's poisoned?!_" Yuuji turned and his nose was bleeding which is a bit surprising considering the crater he made. Hideyoshi explained that it was actually Himeji's cooking which made Yuuji excuse himself for his acting.

"I got a little drowsy from all the runnin' and searching for this guy," He pointed and look a bit shaken, "you owe me so please go and wash your hands."

The new student looked confused but complied anyway and went back down to wash her hands as Yuuji said. Voyeur, Hideyoshi, and Yuuji then argued on whether who will go and eat all of it or continue.

A minute later Tawalisi came in and asked Minami to buy a napkin for him. While Minami evaded death by a hair's breadth Yuuji explained the situation and asked what to do while Tawalisi took a bite out of the lunch box and nearly got knocked out too.

"_I-I thought I saw St. Peter!_" Tawalisi exclaimed in a silent whisper which succeeded to delude Himeji but caught the attention of the rest of the boys.

"N-No… no choice then… Himeji, what's that?!" Tawalisi suddenly asked which made Himeji turn while in the instant of two seconds, grabbed the lunch she made and stuffed it all in on Yuuji who was both suffocating and suffering.

"_You should chew your food well!_" She even helped him chew on the food though he couldn't swallow which forced her to use her hands and struck a nerve to make him swallow.

"You are surprisingly brutal, Haibara-dono," Hideyoshi pointed out as Tawalisi wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Sorry, Himeji-san, it must've been my imagination. But the food was great, thanks again." Tawalisi said with a handsome smile on her face while the others nodded except for a twitching Yuuji.

"Oh? You guys finished it already?" She asked as the rest nodded while Tawalisi pinched another of Yuuji's nerves and forced him to nod and give his thanks.

"But still, nothing taste better than homemade cooking," Tawalisi said as she opened her own bentou and began to eat. They all looked at her and noticed how she eats with her hands instead of using culinary tools.

"What?" She asked while continuing to chew on her food as the others wonder where she learned how to eat like that.

"Never saw someone eat using their hands before?" She asked which earned most nods from some while Yuuji was still trying to recover from Himeji's cooking.

"Well, you should try it for once. I like eating while using my hands and since my lunches are mostly cold by the time of lunch it doesn't really make a difference." She said while continuing to eat her meal while using one hand and using the other to open her thermos containing tea and taking a drink.

"Oh, before I forget… I also have dessert!" She declared making Tawalisi spit her drink and blows it all over Voyeur who was cleaning his camera.

"My camera…!" Voyuer declared while Himeji puts the desserts on the table.

"Ano… Himeji, we will need spoons to eat," Tawalisi pointed out just in time as she went to go and get them.

"Who is going to eat it?" Tawalisi quickly asked as she rose her guard up on Yuuji who was ready to take his revenge on her.

"You trying to kill me?!" Yuuji yelled at her as Tawalisi merely smirked.

"Only you can do it, Yuuji. It's in your court now," Tawalisi said pushing all responsibility on him.

"Shut up! I can't, even if you smile like a bishounen manga character!"

"You coward!" She yelled which made Yuuji crack his knuckles.

"If you persist, I'll let you be the sacrifice!"

"What're you gonna do to me?!"

"I'm gonna drive my fist into your diaphragm and shove it all in. You better clench your teeth!" Yuuji declared ready to go for a left hook.

"You monster!" Tawalisi spat as she made a stance while looking at the door calculating her chances to make it out of there alive.

"I'll go," Hideyoshi suddenly declared which made the two stop and drop their hands.

"Hideyoshi?! Don't push yourself! You'll die!" Tawalisi tried to reason but time was almost up for them.

"I'll be alright. I pride myself with an iron stomach… I'll probably just have indigestion," He said as he opened the lunch, chopstick in hand.

"Sorry and thanks," Tawalisi backed down as Hideyoshi was determined to eat it.

"…sorry, we owe you one." Yuuji said as he sat down besides Voyeur and Tawalisi who cheered Hideyoshi on.

"Here I go!" He declared as he took it all down in one gulp.

"It doesn't seem so bad… gebuh!" And another flower withers… this flower called life.

"Hideyoshi!" Tawalisi cried as she cradled Hideyoshi in her arms and looked at his face.

"…Yuuji,"

"What is it?" Yuuji asked Tawalisi as she still held unto Hideyoshi.

"I'm really sorry for feeding you that earlier…"

"It's okay if you understand," Yuuji said as he gave Tawalisi her thermos and gave Hideyoshi a cup of her tea.

"Drink this; the taste will go away if you do." She said as they put their lunch boxes away and hoped that this was the last they ever had a taste of Himeji's cooking.

Back with Tetsujin

Tetsujin walked back into the Teacher's lounge as rumors about his class is flying everywhere.

"I heard that the new student plays for the other team but doesn't mind smooching with both teams," One student said which made Tetsujin irked.

"Yeah, I heard of that. Did you see Sakamoto earlier? He was looking rather frustrated and yelled to his classmates to stop hunting less they wanted to experience hell." Another student said as Tetsujin wrote that down.

"I saw Himeji-san earlier carrying a huge lunch box but I felt this uneasy aura growing from it so I took my distance away from it," Another student said as Tetsujin entered the lounge.

Tetsuji is no average teacher, he is "the" teacher and of course the one who brings the KIA'd to remedial classes. But, unlike other teachers, he listens carefully to news relating to his class in hopes to be a better teacher to them.

However, all hopes seem to have fallen after they lost the war with Class A but didn't blame them. The outcome from that war brought out Akihisa's change and a new student transferring. Though he was initially surprised of her test scores… considering that her background seems to contradict everything that she is.

"Are you looking at your new student's document again?" Class A's Youko Takahashi asked which made Tetsujin turn to look at her before nodding.

"She is a strange case… having the worst test scores in the entire history of this academy and claiming to be female," Tetsujin pointed out as he gives her a copy of the new student's document.

"She's an exchange student? But didn't we decline that program a few years back?" Youko asked which made Tetsujin shrug.

"Who knows? Our principal basically decides things on a whim but I thought this was the best decision she ever made. Turns out, this new student is no better than most students in my class," Tetsujin said as he poured a cup of tea from his thermos into his mug.

"But by the looks of her eyes… she seems to be hiding something," She pointed out which prompted Tetsujin to ask what she was trying to hide.

"Well… I don't know. She is a strange case even to some of my students. I did my own digging and found that her previous records have been sealed and needs the court's approval to unseal them. Legal issues are too troublesome for us and since she transferred from so far away… we wouldn't know what the outcome will be," She said as she gave him her copy of the new student's sealed documents.

"What could have possibly the new student do to make her official documents sealed?" Youko asked which made Tetsuji wave his hand.

"No, whatever did the new student do that needed to be sealed in the first place? In our world, reputation is everything. The world wouldn't care if you changed as long as your official document says that you have murdered, stolen, or did something bad," Tetsujin reminded her as she nodded. It wasn't easy for people to gain back their reputation once it was stained with trouble.

"Whatever she did… let us hope that it will never end up coming here. But if it does… well, I hope that she still knows what she did to seal her documents," Tetsujin said as he puts the new student's documents he has and the one he received from Youko into his drawer.

"I hope so too," She said as she turned to go back into her seat and make her lesson plan. Tetsujin gave another sigh, sometimes it isn't easy being a teacher for a bunch of troublemakers.

**Miharu's day: Beginning of the school day**

Miharu was walking down the halls and just happened to pass Class F on her way. She ignored the FFF and was heading to her class but she decided to visit her honey first since he had to come to school early and they couldn't walk to school together. As she made her way to the Nurse's office a thought came to her mind about what Akihisa told to her before.

"_I wonder what my Honey meant when he said that change will be coming soon? I only hope that he knows __what he is doing. He also told me not to tell anyone about his New Avatar or he will be in trouble. I promised to keep it secret but I don't know about the others especially those two Class A students._" Miharu was having her doubts that Aiko and Shouko could keep their mouth shut about Akihisa's new avatar. But she hopes that the rumors will be to a minimum.

"_Hmm… but what happened to him on the roof? I saw him get up and he just spaced out all of a sudden. He fell to his knees as I went up to him; he told me not to worry but is he really okay?_" Miharu was reaching her destination as she thought about this.

She opens the door ever so slightly and took a peak on what Akihisa was doing. To her surprise, he was sound asleep. Miharu smiled and entered the room and noticed that Akihisa was studying seriously. She also noticed that his container for his contacts are on the table.

"_It looks like he removed them before falling asleep,_"

She walked over to him and tried to wake him up but only got this response:

"Zzz… but I don't want to share, it's my bread… zzz… okay, you can have some Miharu… zzz…"

She gave a sweet smile to that. He was dreaming about her about wanting his bread. She wondered why but shook the thought away and tried to wake up Akihisa once again. A book fell onto the floor and this caused him to wake up and gave a look of surprise to Miharu. He rubs his eyes as the feeling of fatigue still affected him.

"Miharu…? What's going on…?" The way he rubbed his eyes while sounding still tired made Miharu blush a bit.

She sat on the bed behind him and looked at his brown eyes. She wondered why he hid them but she dropped the thought since it was a part of his new look.

"I just wanted to see you since you left early this morning."

"Gomen. I wanted to meet you, I really did. But Tetsujin told me I needed to come to school early. Needed me to move some stuff before the old Hag made me do it. We couldn't have that since she would have found out about my new avatar," Yes. Akihisa's avatar is still a secret from the principal and if she knew this could spell disaster for them.

Miharu nodded in understanding. They started to chat for a while until she brought up the other reason she came to see him.

"Honey..."

"Yes…?"

"I wanted to talk about the meeting you want to have with the representative of class D," That's right, Akihisa nearly forgot about that. He needed to meet up with Class D's leader and talk to him about an alliance.

"Right, I need to talk to him. But how to do that without the others thinking something is up…?" Akihisa thought as this was going to be difficult for him.

"Just leave the planning out to me. I can try to get a meeting set up for you. Class D's rep maybe a bit hard to get him to agree but I know he will listen to what you have to say," Miharu said sounding confident about her plan.

"Let's hope,"

Akihisa stood up from his chair and started to stretch and sat down back again. He went and gave Miharu a quick kiss as she blushed. She went and made her way back to Class D without any problems. However, she saw some of the Class B students picking on a Class E student but walked passed them.

She hated how they would use their rank to pick on others but she used to be like them when she hated all of Class F but her former love. But her class only hated Class F since they are the lowest of the low among all the classes. Other classes got along well more or less but Class F was treated differently.

As she arrived at her Class she saw that it was empty except for the Class Representative and a girl she knew by the name of Tamano Miki. Miharu walked over to Hiraga Genji.

"Hiraga-san," Genji looked up at her and gave her an honest smile to show that he was listening.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it just, I needed a very big favor."

"What is it?"

"Well… please, just hear me out, ok?" He nodded as the other two class D students looked over at her.

"I need you to meet with someone from another class,"

"Meet… someone?"

"Yes, he is from Class F." The moment she said that, he stiffened but remained calm.

"Someone from Class F? Do they want to start a war with us now?" He asked seriously as Miharu knew that he has to plan this out.

"No, at least, I know they wouldn't be declaring war to us soon. It's not really a matter about Class F, it's just one student. That's all," Miharu said firmly as Genji looked at his options.

"Just one? What are they planing...?"

"I know it's a lot to ask. But I trust him and I know we despise Class F, however, I know he wouldn't try anything. I will even put up my position as Ambassador on the line," Miharu said with determination as she gave him a deep bow which shocked the two other students of Class D.

"_Hmm… he must be really important her since she used to hate men very much… except for me at times. She wouldn't do this… she would just glare at me and I was her representative. To put her title on the line… if this guy tries something… just wow,_" Hiraga sighed. He can't refuse her now that she showed him such determination.

"Okay, I trust you Miharu. I'll go meet up with him," Miharu looked up with a smile and sparkles on her eyes. Hiraga notes that as something good… he was really glad she wasn't tearing him apart.

"But, I have to pick a time and a place; he might not even know when it will be. Just tell him to be ready and I'll come to him," Hiraga ordered as Miharu nodded and left he room in a hurry. Tamano looked on a bit confused but shook it off.

"Wait! …dammit, I forgot to ask who she wants me to meet. Oh well, it looks like I'll know when I meet him," Hiraga thought as he returns back to studying. What he didn't know is that he will be up for a surprise once he really meets him.

**I hoped you all like the work my Beta-tester did. The Miharu part was also his idea and mine which I mixed together. I hope it turned out well. Anyway, he is also took up being my Beta-tester in my Akihisa the Assassin story. And when that's done, I will replace the chapters on my story. Anyway, I have a new poll so please vote and no flames. I have a new poll so please vote**


End file.
